Ante Mortem
by Portrait
Summary: Jane and Alec as humans. 1459-1472.
1. NewBorns

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away__  
__Father, How could you ever treat me this way__  
__Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter One

-

NewBorns

-

The birth of Alec and Jane Bugiardo was not an easy one. Their mother, Madiline, had gone into contractions early. It was a time when it was a miracle for pre-mature babies to survive, and Jane and Alec were that miracle. The townspeople would have preferred they died, but their mother couldn't have been happier.

Alec came first. He was very still, and uttered not a word. As he was cleaned and swaddled, he stared impatiently at his mother. He was waiting for his little sister to be born. Jane was the opposite of her brother. She cried, kicked, and struggled the entire time, and could only be calmed when placed by her brother.

Madiline suggested naming the boy Alec; so he could live up to the origin. Jane was named in the hopes that she would be gracious and kind. The nurse who helped deliver the babies advised the mother to find a new name for her daughter, because Jane "rhymes with pain."

The nurse had run off as soon as the two were in their mothers arms, and she made haste to tell the town of the children. Madiline held her "little angels" in both arms. Alec was peaceful, almost content. He refused to hold his mother's hand, put insisted on holding his little sisters. Jane was restless, and didn't appear happy. It was like she wanted to be somewhere else. Madiline brushed it off.

Later that evening, her husband came home. His oldest son – three-year old Harold, had been playing in the yard all day long. He'd been forgotten in the birth. Benito came in with Harold, and was delighted to see the twins, and shocked to see they lived.

He looked them over silently, ignoring Harold as he tugged on his pants. Jane was lighter hair, and it grew it little wisps on the top of her head. Alec had a bit more hair than her, and his was darker. They both had matching green eyes; the most curious sea green color. Neither parent had ever met someone with green eyes, and they both shared the color brown.

When Madiline invited Harold to see his new brother and sister, Harold refused. He didn't want to see the brats. He didn't want new siblings. He especially didn't want the weird pre-mature babies with green eyes. He ran out of the room and into town in the same fashion as the nurse.

Benito had to run to fetch back his three-year old, and came back smiling. Both of his children were asleep. Jane had her face against Alec, and he had one small hand on her head. He hadn't yet gotten a taste of his children.

As the months passed, he began to understand his children. Alec and Jane were both very smart, and had already begun talking before they reached one year. Jane was showing signs of sadism, while Alec appeared to be more calculating and analytical. This was hard to tell, as they were months old, but their parents could guess.

Alec was clearly in charge, and took care of Jane. They would spend all of their time together, and sometimes they could be found sleeping together. Alec learned his numbers faster than Jane, and took to teaching her. Jane, in turn, helped Alec learn how to read.

By the time they were three, the twins had already made a name for themselves. Half of the town was afraid of the toddlers, and the other half was suspicious of them. Some people saw them as witches. Whenever they'd been seen away from their parents, and you were rude to them, things would happen. First, you'd feel the worst pain in your life. You'd been on the floor, begging God to make it stop, and then it would. Then, you'd want to scream for help, but you couldn't, because suddenly you couldn't see, move, hear, or smell. When you got all of your senses back, the twins would be gone, but you would hear their laughter.

They were the first set of pre-mature babies to survive in the town, the first set of twins, and the first people with green eyes. They were freaks, outcasts, and nobody wanted anything to do with them. Their older brother, Harold, would taunt them mercilessly; the village liked him.

As they turned four, their father began not to like them. It began was uneasy glares, until he was trying to convince his wife they were no good and needed to be killed. The twins, only four, heard all of this. Jane was angered, but Alec convinced her to be quite. She agreed, grudgingly.

* * *

The next day, Alec stole money from his mother. His sister was still upset over her father, and he wanted to buy her something. Alec helped Jane with her coat, and they went into town.

The village they lived in was small, but a number of people sold items of the street. Some people sold cloth and pottery, but the majority sold food. "Alec," Jane announced. She tugged on his coat, pointing to one vendor. "I want roasted chestnuts."

They went to the man who sold the chestnuts. He was very old, with wild white hair, grey eyes, and age spots on his face. The man was very skinny, and looked like he could slip away at any moment. Alec held out the money as the old men gasped and backed away from the children.

"Get 'er, get 'er 'way from me," he cried wildly. Everyone on the street stopped to stare at the twins. Alec pulled his hand back, and Jane took his money and put it in her pocket. They stood together calmly, holding hands.

Jane poked her brother, for she wished for him to speak. "I shall get myself some," Alec said calmly, oblivious to the staring and rude whispering, and the wild jumping of the old me. "If you cannot. You're rather old... I'll do it."

Alec took himself a good portion of the chestnuts, and paced half along to Jane. As the old man cried once more, "Get 'er, get 'er 'way from me." Alec placed the money on his stool and walked away with his sister. Jane was humming along happily, eating her food, content to ignore everyone. Alec, on the other hand, was restless. The crazy old man was pursing them, so Alec used his power to stop him.

Just as expected, a smooth mist surrounded the man's' ankles, and he stopped running. He froze in place, bewildered. The townspeople began to scream, and Jane and Alec started to run. Children were throwing rocks at them, and somebody was going to fetch the physician. Alec took back the mist, allowing the elder to have his senses back.


	2. RoastedDelicacy

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away  
Father, How could you ever treat me this way  
Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter Two

-

RoastedDelicacy

-

Jane and Alec hid together in a rock grouping by a river. It was low from the path that led to their house, and surrounded by trees. As far as they knew, nobody else knew it existed. Jane knew her mother would find out that they'd stolen her money, but she didn't care. Jane was her daughter, her family, so the money was rightfully hers. Jane finished her chestnuts, and looked glumly to Alec. He still had two in his hands.

"Alec?" Jane asked sweetly, scurrying closer to her brother. "May I have the rest?" Jane leaned her head against her brother, and smiled at him.

Alec snorted, "No, you may not." When Jane pouted, Alec continued. "Next time, you may steal the money, and than you shall dowel out the pieces. How does that sound?"

Jane was put out that she could not have any, but couldn't yet fathom hurting her brother. "Very well," she responded to him sourly. "Next time I shall steal it." Then she smiled sneakily and stood. She ran behind her brother, tugged on his hair, and ran away giggling.

Alec put the last of his chestnuts down so he could chase his sister. He knew pretty well what she was after, but he felt like indulging her. Alec caught up his sister easily, for she had fallen. A bloody scrape was on one elbow, and her hands had lost the top layer of skin. This was the first time she'd ever fallen, and was looking in wonder at her wounds. "Isn't this queer, Alec?" Jane asked. She touched one finger to her blood and smiled. "I do believe I enjoy this."

Then she grinned mischievously and scurried off. She managed to get back to the rocks they were sitting on, and eat Alec's last chestnut. "Ha ha," she gloated as she swallowed the last bites.

Alec leapt at Jane, pushing her to the ground. They rolled around playfully, kicking and punching each other. Jane bit Alec's hand and in turn he bit Jane's arm. When they were finished rolling in the dirt like animals, Jane was bleeding from more places and Alec's hand and nose were throbbing. They took one look at each other and laughed at the others pain.

"You look silly Alec," Jane announced. He had blood running from his nose, and his hair was knotted with twigs. Alec speared the blood away from his nose with his right hand, and tried vainly to remove the twigs from his hair.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Jane, "You don't look that nice yourself, little sister." Jane had some of Alec's blood on her face, and dirt smeared in. Her hair was sticking to the blood, and her lips were beginning to swell. Jane frowned at Alec, and pushed him down.

"I look fine," Jane told him as he jumped up.

Alec smirked playfully at his sister, "Compared to what?"

Jane giggled and Alec used his hands and coat to wipe away the blood that was on her face. "Mother is going to hurt us," he said softly. "What with stealing her money and fighting." Alec and Jane had already been punished for both things, and it never affected them before. They weren't afraid of the punishment. They were curious towards what their parents reaction would be when they were told of what Alec did to the old man.

Madiline was very sensible and did not believe in witchcraft or superpowers, but Harold and Benito did. The twins mearly assumed that they would be beaten for their actions, and sent to bed. It was early in the day, but they share a room, and aren't afraid of talking. "Do you think we should go home?" Jane asked.

Alec nodded, grinning. He took Jane's hand and helped her climb the slope. "No one is going to believe we can do those things anyway," Alec said sensibly as they walked home. Both of their hands were smeared with blood, and Alec's bite was bleeding still. It wasn't a very long walk home, and to the twins delight, there where no angry mobs outside of their front door.

Unfortunately, their mother was standing in the doorway. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun, and she wore a simple green dress. "Children!" She called to Alec and Jane. "You need to come inside." Her face was pink with anger, and her words came out harsh. Alec and Jane slowed their walk, smiling snottily at their mother. Seven-year old Harold looked out the window with a smirk on his fat face.

"Yes, Mother?" Jane asked innocently as she walked inside. Harold jumped off the stool he'd been standing on, and pulled down on his white shirt. He stuck his tongue out, than ran off to his room.

Madiline put one hand on each of the childrens' back and led them to their room. They were both sat on Jane's bed, and frowned sternly at. Madiline bent down so she could clearly look at her children. Jane was staring at her shoes and smiling, and Alec was rubbing at his bloody nose, smiling also.

Their mother was just about to begin her rant when she noticed the blood and bite marks on her children. "Have you two been fighting again?" She cried, appalled. She picked up Jane's head so she could stare, and then repeated the action for Alec. She brought the basin of water over to them and scrubbed their faces and hands clean. Then she stood cruelly in front of them, and took a deep breath so she could begin her rant.

"What were you two thinking? First you steal from me. You know very well that you are not permitted to do that. It was just last week that I had to punish you both. That was just blant disobedience. Second, you insult an old man and take his food." Alec opened his mouth to object, but his mother slapped him swiftly across the face.

"I don't care if you payed!" She howled. On the other side of the door, Harold listened in with a smirk. "Alec, Jane, I don't know what you did. I don't believe in that witchcraft nonsense, but right now I don't know what to think! I truly don't care if you did it or not, but I'll tell you something: if you know what's good you won't ever do it again."

Jane and Alec sighed mournfully, dreadfully bored over the whole conversation. Jane took Alec's hand and Alec began to hum as his mother continued to rant. Madiline was to far into her anger to know this, and closed off the lecture with a slap to the face for both children, and the command to not leave the room for the rest of the day. Jane and Alec were delighted over this, and quite pleased that she was finished screaming at them.


	3. TangledRibbons

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away__  
__Father, How could you ever treat me this way__  
__Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter Three

-

TangledRibbons

-

As soon as their mother was back on her chores, Jane went to her bed and pulled something out from under it. She brought the small chest she'd retrieved over to Alec, and passed it to him. Although he'd seen this before, Alec inspected it carefully every time. It was a small box made of cheap wood. On it was carved pictures of wild faeries, nasty gnomes, hideous elves, and beautiful pixies. The bottom of the box was sighed: T. R. Hooy. Jane had used her fingernail to inscribe her own name onto the box, and had drawn her own crude pictures. The lid to the box was latched on poorly, and it shrieked when it was open.

Alec opened the box, smiling as he did so. This was where Jane kept her treasures, and it always made him very happy to know of his privilege; he was the only person on the plant allowed to see inside. Inside, was a smooth stone, a leaf, a stale piece of bread, the tooth from a child Jane had knocked out for him, and a mass of tangled ribbons.

The ribbons were blood red and smooth as silk, with frayed ends, and dirty with soil. Alec cautiously lifted the bundle out, glancing curiously at it. The last time he had seen these ribbons, they had been separate and clean. "What have you done to them?" Alec asked his sister, his mock horror evident in his tone.

Jane giggled and brushed it off. "I was bored one evening last month and took the ribbons out. I played around with them, and was left with this knot." Alec tugged on one of the ribbon ends, and found that it was knotted securely. "I gave you the box so that you could help me untie them." Jane explained.

Alec sighed and raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Why do I need to help you clean up your mess?" He looked closer at the knot and came to the conclusion that it would be impossible to untie, and therefore stupid to attempt.

Jane plucked it from his fingers and smiled at her brother. "Because I want to use one of these ribbons in my hair."

Alec snatched the ribbons from Jane and began randomly tugging at the ends. One his seventh attempt, Alec passed it back to Jane and announced, "It is not working."

Rolling her eyes, Jane started pulling at the knot, and eventually she had it lose. "Well, it's a miracle," Jane said sarcastically.

Alec took it back and carefully worked the ribbons through his fingers. In a few minutes, he had two of the ribbons free, and only had three left that he had to tug apart. Before this could be done, the shutting of the front door and a gravely voice suggested that their father was home. Jane sighed theoretically and took the ribbons from her brother, put them back in her chest, and placed it under her bed. Jane sat calmly on her bed, trying to appear apathetic. Alec sat under the window, looking just as he felt: blasé.

Their bedroom door opened without any notice, and Benito stomped in. He grabbed Alec by the hair and sat him next to his sister. Jane squeezed his hand, trying not to giggle. Alec looked down to his lap to suppress his own smile. Their father paced the room, then moved to Alec's bed and dragged it out of the room. Their mother ran into the room as the twins began to protest and covered their mouths, holding her very small children firmly.

Benito came back for the rest of Alec's things, and then took him from his mother, dragging him from his room and into Harold's. Jane was kicking furiously at her mother, and bit down on her hand. Madiline took no notice. Jane felt sad for one of the first times in her life; her brother was being moved away from her. Jane knew better than to use her powers on her father, but she did it anyway.

Alec's father was just pushing him on his bed - now in Harold's room along with the rest of his belongings - when he whimpered and dropped to his knees. It felt the same as when he'd burned his hand years ago; but this time the pain ripped through his entire body. Benito had heard the rumors, he'd believed they were false, now he knew they were true. His daughter is a witch.

It was rather funny to see his father on the floor like such, because of how cruel and overpowering he'd been before. Alec watched his father gasp in pain with a smile on his face. He kicked his legs, happy to know his sister loved him. Harold, on the other hand, was still reeling with disgust and shock over Alec beginning moved in. It scared him, though, to see his father in so much pain, so he ran up to him, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Stop whatever it is that you are doing!" Harold commanded his little brother.

Alec looked to Harold innocently and shrugged. "I'm not doing anything."

Madiline had no idea that her husband was in pain. She couldn't do anything about it, even if she'd wanted too, because of Jane. Her fidgeting was getting worse, and she cursed Benito for leaving the door open. Her only clue to somebody being in trouble was Harold's frantic crying. As he began to shout for help, Madiline let go of Jane and sprinted into Harold and Alec's room.

She found Benito laying peacefully still on the floor. Madiline looked around curiously, confused as to why Harold was crying and why Benito was laying on the floor. Just as she was about to speak, Jane ran in, her hands full of something red. She jumped next to her brother on the bed, and sighed theoretically.

Benito got up then, and glared around wildly. His eyes landed on the twins and he hissed out, "Witches."

Madiline was appalled to hear such things from her family - she'd gotten used to the gossip of the town - and glowered at her husband. "Our children are not witches," she said sternly.

Shaking his head, Benito pointed to Jane. "She put me through this pain..." he shuddered and waved his finger at Alec. "He made me lose my senses. I couldn't feel, smell, or see. All I could do was think." Benito placed his hands on his wifes' shoulders. "They're witches, I'm sorry to say."

"No they are not," Madiline countered. "They could not have done that; magic is not real and they are only four." She glared sharply at her husband and then Jane. "Jane needs to go to her room so her father can discuss to her what happened today."

Jane looked defiantly at her parents and said, "I already know what happened today, and I am in my room." Slyly, she passed the knotted ribbons to her brother.

Benito would have none of it. He hauled his daughter off of the bed, and dragged her into her room. They were going to need to talk first. Benito didn't like the idea of being alone with his witch-daughter, but he saw no choice. He shut the door to her room and turned to Jane, who was sitting on her bed, an wicked expression on her face.


	4. ShakingBlack

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away__  
__Father, How could you ever treat me this way__  
__Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter Four

-

ShakingBlack

-

Jane was fuming. Her father, with his uncombed brown hair and cold brown eyes, had the gall to yell at her. Benito first began on taking the money, than eating before a meal, hurting the old man, fighting, and finally her 'witchcraft.'

Jane smiled pleasantly while he told her she should be killed for conversing with the Devil, and Jane thought this was absolutely hilarious. She didn't believe in the Devil, or any of the those others things. In her mind, that was like making a deal with Santa Claus; you can't, because he's not real. Jane didn't say this, though.

She let her father stand, red in the face, bewildered as to why his daughter was smiling as she was being screamed at. Benito had thought he knew his children very well - maybe Harold better than the twins - but maybe he was wrong.

He figured her behavior proved that she was a witch - the Devil was making so that she didn't cry, and could only smile as if she was being given a gift.

"How did your mother punish you?" He finally bellowed.

Jane thought her father was overreacting. _If - _this was a pretty big if - if he had any sense, he would know that it is impossible for people to have powers such as the ones that were used on the old man.

Unfortunately, her father was an oaf, and about as appealing as one. "Why, mother found it just to hit me and condemn me to my room," Jane answered sweetly.

Benito growled at his little daughter. She was swinging her legs happily, smiling still, and her eyes were twinkling. She seemed to hold no remorse, fear, or sympathy. Benito sighed, and he began to think of all the things he could have done to have cursed children born to him.

"You deserve more, you insolent child." He finally hissed, low in her cherub face.

Jane found it smart to respond with an insult, so she said: "Now don't you feel like a big man. You've separated your children, who are the others only friend. You're yelling at your four-year old, trying to make her cry. You are lucky they do not execute men like you, or you would be long dead. Also, I know of your wish to kill Alec and I. Do so, and I promise we will haunt you."

Frustrated and angered beyond sanity, Benito grabbed Jane and slung her against the wall. She did not cry out from the hit, so Benito began to shake her. When her nose began to bleed, her slammed her head against the wall until she lost consciousness. He placed her in bed and left the room, proud of his actions.

Jane hadn't made a sound.

Alec listened quietly from his new room. He heard every sound his wild father made, and heard every comment Jane made back. He listened in horror as he heard his sister be abused, and he knew without a doubt that she was unconscious when he came into the room. As Benito had been banging his sister against the wall, a throbbing pain began in his head.

Harold was terrified. He clung to his mother like a baby while Jane was dragged from the room, and whimpered as his father's voice grew steadily quite. He started to feel better when he heard his sister getting beaten by the wall. When his father came in, Harold was back to being his rat-like self.

Alec was completely prepared to be beaten how Jane was. He'd gone into the place he always did when he was punished; he literally felt no pain until it was all over and he left his place.

As his father began to rant and rave at him, Alec sat calmly with his eyes closed. It took nearly ten minutes for Benito to yell himself hoarse. When he was finished with this, he gave his son the same treatment as his daughter - although his wife cried against it.

When it was all over, Benito felt no guilt. His children needed to learn to keep their smart comments to themselves, and to be respectful of authority. Sadly, he though they never would. "What went wrong?" Benito asked his wife as they stood together in the hall.

"It is the town," Madiline told her husband. "They are so young, and everyone is so rude to them. They're ridiculed and shunned. It's not helping their development."

Benito looked at his wife as if she was crazy and asked, "So, you're telling me, that if they had friends they would be normal?"

Madiline was rather put out that he implied her children were abnormal, but nodded. "Do you know of any children their age that would be willing to play with them?"

Benito was quite as he thought, and eventually nodded. "Mrs. Harris. She keeps her children under such tight watch, I'd be amazed if they even knew of Jane and Alec. We may be able to get them to play with Jane and Alec."

Madiline smiled down at her hands. Her body was urging her to go and check on her children, so she decided to wind up this conversation. "How old are Mrs. Harris' children?" Madiline had heard of her children, but only in passing. If you'd asked her, she would have answered that they were around Harolds' age.

"Five and four," Benito answered promptly.

His wife nodded, and excused herself from the room with the request of asking Mrs. Harris. She went into Jane's room to check on her. Jane had her head on her pillow in what looked to be an uncomfortable position. Blood from her nose was running over her lips and running down her chest. Madiline ran her fingers through her daughters hair and found a small bump forming. Madiline bent down and kissed her forehead, than went to check on Alec. He was in a similar fashion as Jane, his nose bloodier. Madiline knew of his earlier bleeding, and sighed. She kissed him, hoping that her children would be okay.


	5. TheVolturi

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away__  
__Father, How could you ever treat me this way__  
__Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter Five

-

TheVolturi

-

Aro stepped into the throne room, looking amused. Caius and Marcus were sitting on their thrones, and were looking at Aro as if he was insane. "Aro?" Caius asked. Caius had sat by for four long years as he watched Aro slowly slip into insanity, and now he'd decided that enough was enough.

"Hmm?" Aro sighed smartly, sinking into his chair as Afton ran into the room, followed closely by Chelsea. They'd been waiting impatiently for Aro to return, and had something important to ask him. They stopped a respectful distance away from the thrones, waiting to be acknowledged.

Caius did not know how to begin. He knew he had to be respectful of his sire, but he did not know how to go about this any other way. He'd heard from Athenodora that Sulpicia had been worrying about Aro's sanity. Sulpicia had been joking, but Aro didn't need to know that.

He finally came up with a good way to begin. "May I ask why you have been following around two young children for the past four years, Aro?"

Aro looked to him and smiled, "If you had been coming along, like I wished, you would know why."

"What is so fascinating about infants?" Caius persisted.

Aro looked to him once more, still smiling blissfully. "They are only four years old, and they already have half of their village afraid of them. The little girl, Jane, can make others imagine that they feel pain. Her twin brother, Alec, can cause sensory paralysis."

Caius allowed his shock to show on his face, but Marcus didn't. He did not really care, anyway.

"Can you imagine how their unique gifts would be amplified after the change?" Aro seemed to be talking to himself now, and he was rubbing his hands together, a creepy smile forming on his face. Marcus and Caius still listened intently. "They already are more talented than most vampires." Aro peaked at his brothers, smiling wider. "The little girl is more sadistic than any here, and the boy seems to be very... cold and calculating."

Caius looked to Aro, raising an eyebrow and smiling guiltly. "May I join you, next time?" He should have known that Aro wouldn't waste his time doing something stupid, like stalking children.

"Oh course," Aro sang. He glanced at Marcus, who was staring into space, his bored face prominent. "I would adore it if you both could join me." It wasn't a hint or a suggestion, it was a demand. Marcus and Caius would be joining Aro on his next excursion, whether they liked it or not.

Marcus looked to Aro, blinked, and looked back to the space in front of him. Afton and Chelsea rocked back and forth on their heels, handing folding together.

Aro clapped his hands together gleefully. "This is so happy." He grinned to Afton and Chelsea, "Yes?"

Afton stepped forward, pulling his mate along with him. "I was worried as to where you had went, Master."

Shaking his head, Aro smiled softly. "I was in no danger."

Chelsea nodded, "It is that you require bodyguards, and when you left, we grew worried. It was only recently that we realized that you've been going out alone."

Aro was disappointed with the way his guard was doing their job, and knew he needed to talk to them about being observant. "I assure you," Aro breezed dismissively, "If there was a need, I would have called you." Aro waved his hands, and the guards ran from the room.

* * *

Three days later, Aro, Marcus, and Caius crept along after the Bugiardo family. Jane and Alec were protesting vehemently against having to play with other children, children who were bound to shun and ridulce them once they greeted each other. Madiline had a-hold of Jane's hand, pulling the little girl along, and Jane was digging her heels into the dirt, trying to stop moving. Alec was struggling also, not liking it at all that he had to be held by Benito.

Long ago, Alec had been picked up into his fathers' arms to qualm any attempts at getting away, but he still tried vainly.

Caius was moments away from killing the lot of them. He had never met such a group of whiny, bratty children. Marcus was bored still, and would rather be at home, alone. Aro was dancing along in front of his 'brothers', grinning to himself. Aro thought it was humorous - Marcus' and Caius' doubt.

He was anxoius to see their faces when they caught sight of what the twins could do.

The family finally made it to the small cottage that the Harris family lived in. Mrs. Harris was a middle-aged woman of forty-five. She had graying blonde hair, shiny grey eyes, and smooth skin. She lived life simple life away from the village, and away from the children. Her husband was gone regularly for work, and she nor her children ever got away from their home.

Her oldest, Abagail, was five. Abagail had the same curly, black hair as her father. Her eyes were the same light blue color, and her skin was naturally tan. She was a shy, sweet child. She learned slowly, and seemed to enjoy setting things on fire. Abagail was very good artistically, and her parents were already envisioning a poor future for her. They did not believe that you could succeed just because you could draw and paint.

The youngest, Samuel, was very outgoing. He'd already learned to speak fluently, and had to frequently reminded to be quiet. He had the blonde hair and gray eyes of his mother, but the tan skin of his father. He was a very smart boy, with no artistic talent whatsoever.

Neither of them, however, would enjoy being with Alec and Jane.

This was why Aro wanted to follow them now. He knew that the twins would get frustrated and lash out on the Harris children, thus giving Marcus and Caius a show.


	6. PlayDate

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away__  
__Father, How could you ever treat me this way__  
__Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter Six

-

PlayDate

-

Benito rapped sharply on the wooden door of the Harris home. A moment later, the door opened, and Sophronia Harris opened the door, looking hassled. "It is great to see you," she smiled, exposing her yellowed and chipped teeth. "Please come in." She was shocked over the feral state of the twins, but knew it would be rude to ask them to leave.

She'd heard the rumors, of course. Sophronia believed in witches, werewolves, and the like, but did not believe that little children could be the cause of any such fuss.

Sophronia had heard the 'witch twins' blamed for deaths, storms, poor crops, rats, and other horrid things. It was just one week ago, when Sophronia traveled into the heart of the village to wish her husband goodbye that she heard: "You know those twins?" The woman that the speaker was talking to nodded, and then it continued. "That thunderstorm we had last week. They caused it. Trust me, Beth. The witches did it." The woman were slandering toddlers. Sophronia couldn't comprehend it.

The children were brought inside and sat roughly into the center of the house. The Harris family was very poor and could only manage to have a small home. Mats were placed on the walls for sleeping, and a pot sat in the center of the floor. There were no other rooms or furniture. It was dark inside the home, and smelt of dead things and perspiration. Alec and Jane wrinkled their noses at the smell and the Harris children, whom they were sat next to.

Jane stood to leave, but was pushed back down by Benito. Jane hissed sharply, and Alec wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and she placed her head against his chest.

The Volturi listened calmly, only a few feet from the home.

"So," Sophronia addressed her children. "Why don't you say something to Jane and Alec?"

Abagail looked at the twins and blanched. "Go away!" She whispered sharply, pushing her little brother Samuel in front of her.

The three adults had went outside to talk.

Jane's nose wrinkled and she sniffed the air. "Alec?" She asked. "What is that putrid smell?"

Samuel grinned cockily at the two and proudly proclaimed, "You two!"

Alec and Jane looked at each other, eyes narrowing. Jane's fists clenched at her side, and Alec moved his hands to rap around his sisters. "Now, Janie," he whispered. "Fists won't help you now." He smirked sadistically at Jane, than glanced to Abagail and Samuel. "But I do believe I know what could."

He let go of his sister and ran outside. Abagail and Samuel snickered to each other, and Jane scowled. Soon, Alec was back. He held a large, dusty rock in his hand. It had one little bug on the top of it, and a trial of moss covering one side. Alec bent by Samuel and hit him in the head with the rock. Abagail screamed, but Alec dropped the rock and held her down, motioning for Jane.

Jane took the ribbon from her hair - Alec had finished untying them - and rapped Abagail's mouth shut. Alec adjusted himself so he could hold the struggling five-year-old down firmly. Jane giggled and kissed Alec's cheek. "You, brother, are so intelligent."

Abagail begin to cry, but she refused to speak against the dirty ribbon. She tried to shake herself away from Alec, but he held firm, snickering at her.

Jane bent over the girl and let her power out. It only felt like fingernails digging into your skin, but applied to your entire body it could shock you. Abagail screamed, the sound lighter against the ribbon. The twins giggled together and Jane stopped her power, and dragged her hand across the older girls' face. "Go away," Jane mocked. "How dare you judge us. You know not of us, and yet you push us away." Jane slapped her across the face, then cupped the chubby face in her hands. "One day, you will hurt. The judgement is so unfair, unjust. Cruel. We're merely toddlers."

She dragged her claw-like nails down her face, pressing and going back over her tracks until Abagail was bleeding. As she struggled, cried, and begged, the twins just laughed and giggled. "We had not judged you," Jane admitted.

Alec pushed Jane out of his way, kneeling over her bulking body to keep her down. Jane went to the back of her head, and tugged her hands through Abagail's hair. "Go away," she whispered.

"Disappear," Alec added, in the same low, evil tone as his twin sister.

"Die," Jane hissed. "Rot in hell."

Jane giggled and ran her nails over the bloody tracks once more. "How does this feel? Would you enjoy to hear these things daily?" Jane sighed and motioned for Alec not to move. She ran over to the side wall and came back with a sharp, rusty knife. "The knife cuts and gives you the pleasure of physical wounds," Jane explained, pressing the cold instrument against Abagils' face.

"Words, however, leave a different sort of scar." Alec pressed his palms into Abagail's shoulder blades and she whimpered. This was just the distraction Jane needed.

She swiped the knife across the older child's forehead.

Abagail screamed and bucked at Alec, almost throwing him off of her.

"Do not hurt my brother," Jane growled. She ran the knife around Abagail's nose, then her lips. "Is this understood?"

Abagail nodded pathetically, begging against the dirty red ribbon to be let up.

"You don't know the meaning of pain," Jane hissed once more, throwing the knife back in the direction of where she'd found it. "These cuts," she ran her finger over the blood, sighing. "Delicious."

Alec grinned to her. "Physical pain you have met today. The scars you have will heal, disfigure, and ruin you." He let his body flop on hers. He was careful to avoid the flowing blood. "I hope you enjoyed the taste of what Jane and I feel, every second of everyday." Alec bent down and carefully kissed her left ear. "So smooth and white."

Jane perked at Alec's words and tugged on her ears, turning them pink. When she was finished with this, she allowed for Alec to get off of Abagail. They looked at the girl, who was crying, and not even trying to get off the floor. Alec pointed to the rock and then Samuel, and Jane nodded.


	7. UnrequestedHelp

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away__  
__Father, How could you ever treat me this way__  
__Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter Seven

-

UnrequestedHelp

-

Alec took the rock and knocked Abagail unconscious, then turned to the still Samuel. He'd not yet woken up, so Alec wondered just how hard he'd hit him. He shrugged to his sister, who smiled happily back. "What shall we do now?"

Jane pursed her lips, kicking Samuel roughly in the chest. "Shall we go home?"

Nodding, Alec took Jane's hand, and the two skipped out the door.

Madiline, Sopohrina, and Benito were sitting together by a tree. They were discussing something that made Benito looked very agitated and wave his hands around. Alec looked to Jane and giggled, "They are talking about politics."

"That is all they ever talk about," Jane sighed, shaking her head. Some brown hair fell in front of her eyes and she blew it out. Then she said, "Should we tell Harold's parents that we are going home?"

Alec was quiet as he thought, but he eventually nodded. "It seems like a good idea."

Jane and Alec skipped over to Madiline and Benito, smiling proudly. Jane had blood caked under her dirty fingernails, and blood covering her fingers. It had dried quickly, and made the three adults gasped at her. "We are going home," Alec explained as they gawked. "Were we false to assume you would want to know?" He smirked at his sister, who smirked back in response.

Madiline sighed, looking wearily at Sopohrina. "It was nice speaking with you," she said, forced cheerfulness evident in her tone.

Benito stood grudgingly and nodded, "Have a good day."

Once again, the twins were pulled apart. Alec was dragged roughly back into his fathers arms, and Jane had her little bloody hand enclosed in her mothers. The twins made no sounds as they were walked away from the Harris home, but looked to each other sadly. Jane and Alec both wanted to know why they could not walk together.

Sopohrina smiled at the family as they walked away, and sat on the soft grass for a moment. It was beginning to get dark, and the night frightened her and her children. She needed to find them something - _anything - _to eat, and their was still things to clean. She sighed softly and lifted herself from the grass and trooped back inside.

She gasped and stumbled backward in horror when she saw her children. Little Samuel's temple was bleeding, and Abagail. . . Her face was red and swollen, and blood gushed down the knife and fingernail tracks. Her little face was framed with these marks, her cheeks swiped over with nails. Blood covered the tops of her dress, intertwined with her gorgeous hair, and polled silently on the floor under her. She was breathing quietly, and a small bruise looked to be forming on the left side of her head. A bloody knife lay in one corner, and a large, disgusting rock by Abagail.

The woman cried out, running over to her oldest. She knew as she cradled her wounded daughter that the twins were witches, and would be sure to let the town know of this. So the Devil's Children could get the proper goodbye; a nice date with fire.

* * *

Aro smiled smugly at his friends. Caius stood concealed next to him and Marcus, looked betrayed. Marcus, too, felt shocked, but he did not allow this to show on his face. Aro danced around gleefully, chuckling to himself. "I told you two so. Neither of you allowed yourselves to believe me. Oh, how foolish you most feel!"

Caius glared at Aro, "If they were as grand as they clearly are, then why did you not insist on taking us sooner?" He did not appreciate being proved wrong, or others taking pleasure from his misfortune.

"Why, Dear Caius, I consider you and Marcus to be my brothers. I would never dream of forcing you to do anything you do not wish to do," Aro said in a sugary, soft voice. "Marcus?"

Clearly, Caius refused to speak. He was outraged that children, mere _children, human children, _could have supernatural power. He was superior to them in every conceivable way. How dare they have the nerve to be more than he? Caius spat into the dirt and hissed.

"Wonderfully rewarding," Marcus sighed. "I can assume there is else you wish to say?"

Aro nodded and said seriously. "If dear Mrs. Harris were to spread the rumors she so wants to, the children shall be killed - immediately." Aro paused and looked at his brothers. They just stared blankly back at him. "We would than be forced to create Immortal Children. We can not break our own laws."

Caius grinned coldly, "So we kill them."

Aro nodded and held out a hand to Caius. The albino shook his head defiantly. "Please?" Aro added, smiling sweetly. Caius cursed and handed his little silver instrument to Aro, who nodded with approval. Caius wanted to start the fire.

The three emerged from the woods together. Aro in the middle, Caius on the right, and Marcus on the left. They entered the Harris house and frowned deeply. It smelt even more rancid inside. Caius wasted no time hesitating as he bent down next to Abagail and drank her blood; young girls were his favorite. Marcus shrugged and went to Samuel, and Aro took his time slaughtering Sopohrina.

When they finished, Aro lit the cottage on fire, and the three went quietly back to their home, buzzing with their recent kill.

* * *

Madiline noticed the flames first. They jumped over the short trees, about one mile behind. "Benito," she whispered, poking her husband in the arm with her free hand. "What is that there?"

Benito looked behind him to see the burning cottage. He knew what it was - undeniable proof that he children were witches. He told he wife not to worry, held Alec tighter, and stormed home. Benito began to devise ways to get rid of his twins.


	8. InevitableHate

-

_Mother, That man took my soul away__  
__Father, How could you ever treat me this way__  
__Brother, Don't ever let him do this again_

-

Chapter Eight

-

InevitableHate

-

Word spread quickly. Nobody knew if the father knew, but no one really cared. The house and the dead bodies inside had been burnt to ash, everything gone. The entire village knew that the twins would be visiting. How convenient that the children and wife of Mr. Harris would all die that day. How convenient that the children had been left alone. How convenient it was that a passerby had heard muffled shouting. Beth hadn't been spying. Oh no - she'd just forgotten that the Bugiardo family would be visiting. So very convenient.

When the twins had got home, they'd been beaten. This time it wasn't just as slap in the face, or a hearty shake. The two were beaten by their father until they were begging for mercy. Benito laughed cruelly at his children, slapping the whip back across Jane's face, then kicking Alec in the temple. When it was over, both were unconscious.

Alec and Jane were sprawled unnaturally on the floor, their breath coming slowly. Blood was choking Jane, but there was nothing the little girl could do. She was out, and the blood just kept coming. Her legs lay sprawled under her, painfully. Her face and back were covered in welts and bruises, handfuls of hair on the floor, wrist broken, strangled, tear tracks glistening on her beautiful face.

Her older brother was no better. He was in the same pitiful state as his sister, but had one tooth knocked out. It was not a cause of panic; it was his first one. Somewhere along the line one of his ribs had been broken. Just after he was kicked in the temple, time went dizzy, and the little boy blacked out. Jane had seen this. She knew Alec could die from being hit there. It wasn't long before her beating had become to much and she had fallen, just as he.

Harold had listened in with great glee. It had not been difficult for the little brat. The beating had taken place in front of their little cottage. Some members of the village had pooled in to observe. Some had become disgusted and left, others stayed - shouting commands to Benito about what to do. His mother hadn't wished for him to watch, but Harold did anyway. She wasn't even paying attention.

Madiline knew Benito hated her "little angels". He'd began to when they were three, and it took worse as the little ones aged. She stood back, inside, in quiet horror as her husband beat her children. She began to weep and ran into her room, bolted herself up, sobbing into her hands. Madiline loved her children. They had not done anything wrong, as far as she was concerned. There was no proof, no evidence to condemn them. She knew better than to argue with her husband. So she sat back obediently and allowed the beating to happen. Hating herself for every moment she allowed her twins to scream in fear and agony.

* * *

Time passed. The twins woke up, ignored their father, and accepted their mothers kisses. They clung to her, whimpering, whenever their father would enter the room. Just after their fifth birthday, Benito began talking to Madiline. He tried to convince her to hate her lovelies. In the beginning, Madiline would have none of it. These were her children, and she was _not _going to have some dim-wit tell her they were demented, evil creatures. Benito persisted, begging Madiline to see it.

He went with her into the square one time. The twins were there, and being bullied by a twelve-year-old boy and his friends. Madiline's first and only thought was to save her children, but Benito held his maternal wife back, having her watch - telling her just to wait another moment, and he would be proven correct.

As predicted, things went the way Benito wished for them. Jane used her witch-like powers on the one boy, the biggest tormenter. Alec worked his magic on the others. The bullies ran away screaming. The twins smiled and laughed, beautiful, cute sounds.

Madiline gasped as everything she believed in crumbled. Her children were evil, witchly, Devil-talking, _bad. _She looked to her husband, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to believe it," she whispered, clutching herself to her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her soothingly, cooing. Benito may be cruel to his scum-twins, but he adored his wife and son, Harold. He stroked her hair with one hand, allowing her to cry. He hated seeing her like this, especially knowing it was his bringing her here that caused it, but he knew it was for the best. She cried on, and the twins - holding hands - went home, oblivious.

It began with Madiline the same way it did with Benito. She would not hold them, and would only speak to them when necessary. Her glances soon became glares, and her speech short and chippy. Every time the little twins would see their mother they would cry. Never had they felt so unloved. The only person that had truly cared for them was Madiline, and now she was leaving too.

By their sixth birthday, Madiline hated her twins. She kicked herself for not seeing it before, the evil, the dirt her children were. Madiline had went through such a drastic change that she began to be depressed and moody, but she was out of that now. Her eyes were opened to what her twins really were. She no longer wanted anything to do with them. Harold and Benito couldn't have been happier.

Jane looked to Alec, her little face, with eyes to large, frowning. She wanted to cling to him, ask why no one loved them. Ask them why their mother did not wish to hold them anymore. She knew what the answer would be. "I love you, Janie," was all Alec ever said. It was enough to keep the tears she so detested for coming.

Alec was cooler about this. He did not allow his pain to show, and would only concern himself with trying to help his dear sister. He understood - hell, he heard and saw - what was happening. Alec was a smart boy and knew the inevitable was coming. As he and his sister grew, the rumors would continue. They would become more gruesome, and eventually they would be burned - or maybe drowning, impaled, or else. He knew what his future held for them.

Yes, he knew he was young. He still planed for his death. He stole small coins from around the village, and sold little things he 'found'. Alec saved his money, hoping when they were older Jane and him could leave the village and start a-new. He did not wish for Jane to be tortured, killed, laughed at as she screamed. So secretly, he saved. Sometimes he would tell himself that it was for a game, or a gift for Jane. It was all lies. When Jane and him were older - adolescence, he said - they would go North. Anywhere was better than the little village.

They were very careful around their father. The twins were not beaten again, and always took to eating quickly and sleeping only late in the night and waking very early. The two spent days by the river - where they'd played as they'd eaten chestnuts - talking. They trained themselves to feel nothing and care not.

Time passed still. Things grew worse.


	9. NightMares

-

___Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place..._

-

Chapter Nine

-

NightMares

-

Jane slept in her bed, tossing and moaning fretfully. She'd never slept well without her twin brother holding her, and tonight was no exception. Her seventh birthday was three months away, and that fact alone was enough to scare her. She hated her birthday. Recently, Harold would be the one getting a gift and something sweet. Like it was his birthday.

She whimpered, her fingers curling around the thin cloth of her blanket. Her mumblings became quieter, and her toes curled. She let out a feral scream that only woke Alec. Alec dared not to move, but lay in his bed, silent, straining to hear. His heart went out to his little sister, but he resisted the urge to run to her.

In her dream, her world was ending. The townspeople - now dark in cloaks with glowing purple eyes - chased her down the street. Jane had been forced to see them cut the still alive Alec into small pieces, and knowing she was doomed to the same fate, ran off. The people were screaming at Jane in a gibberish that she couldn't understand. She was crying, and somehow managing to fly through the night.

The shouting and footfalls had ended, so Jane paused to breath. Just as she calmed and took a breath of the cold air, a long metal stick was thrust through her chest. Her heart came out on the other end, but she was still living, still feeling. She was strung over top of a fire like a pig, roasted, and eaten by the townsfolk.

Jane screamed and awoke with a gasp. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, her heart racing. It was cold still in her lonely room, dark and lifeless. Her eyes roamed around frantically, searching for the fire and the crazed villagers.

She lay perfectly still, fearing movement would cause her death. Eventually, she realized she was being silly and ran out of bed. Across the hall was her big brother; he could help her.

Alec heard Jane's light footsteps as she came into the room he was forced to share with Harold. He saw the sniffling Jane and frowned. He lifted the blanket for her, and she snuggled against him.

"Will you tell me about it?" Alec whispered.

Jane had not been asleep for long. It was around one in the morning, and the twins had only gone to bed two hours before. They should be waking two hours from midnight, but the simple wish could not be granted. Jane was being tortured with nightmares almost every night. They would always be similar, but frighteningly different. It was almost as if Jane was glimpsing the future Alec had envisioned for them.

"They cut you into little pieces," Jane whispered, hiding her face against Alec, smiling as he held her. "I ran, and they chased me. Soon, I was held up and cooked. They ate us, Alec. _Ate _us."

Alec sighed and glanced over to their sleeping big brother. Harold snored and rolled over, like the oblivious oaf he was. "It could be that you are hungry. We do not eat much anymore." Alec did not tell her that it was his stories that he feared scared her. There was no need. She would punch and bite him if he said she was scared, but he knew. Maybe she was not scared, but the tales intrigued her. Enough so that Jane fell asleep thinking of them. Alec then made a vow to himself to never repeat to her anymore of his horrible stories.

"Shall be go out and find something to eat?" Alec suggested, taking the blanket from them, holding Jane close as they walked from the room, not listening when she refused. "I believe that if you went to bed with a full stomach and happy thoughts these nightmares would not happen. So, I shall find us something to eat. We will then eat it, and I will sleep with you, in your room."

Jane nodded, frowning at Alec. She knew precisely why he would go to her room. Alec, in this case, would be the intruder; therefore, he would be the one to be punished. Jane shook her head as Alec dug around, searching for some scraps.

Finally, he emerged with a fresh apple and a hard bread crust. He handed the apple to Jane and took her ice cold hand, leading her cautiously back into her room. They need not wake their parents, and they knew of the consequences if this did happen. They made it back, Alec holding Jane as she ate her apple. She was still shaking from her nightmare, but all fears had left her since she saw Alec. She ate all of her apple, but Alec could tell she was still wanting food. Her gave her the bread, but Jane pushed it back into his hands.

"Janie," Alec said calmly, once more placing the food into her little hands. "I am fine. You, on the other hand, are not." He ran his fingers down her pale cheek, allowing her a rare smile. "Please?"

Jane relented, nibbling at the hard bread. When she finished, she was brought under the blanket with Alec. He held her against his chest, warming Jane and making her feel safer. She feel asleep quickly, having no dreams.

Alec slept to, but not as peacefully as his dear sister. He had not eaten dinner - he and Jane had been moments late - and that was taking a toll on him. The twins had been being fed less lately. This was not because their family was in financial trouble; no, this was because they were being starved in favor fattening up Harold. It was as though he was the King, and Alec and Jane were mere serfs.

He knew punishment would await him when we awoke. It was not as if he were afraid of - it was that the physical imperfection of bruising never ceased to annoy him. It would be a rare and lucky reward to escape with no one the wiser, but Alec was not sure if he was grand enough for such luck. He slept calmly, despite all this. It was his sisters close proximity that kept him calm, and her from dreaming of death.

* * *

_This chapter was more transitional than anything else. Their parents have already ruined them, and now Jane and Alec must relay on only themselves. _


	10. WhitePearls

-

___Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place..._

-

Chapter Ten

-

WhitePearls

-

Jane picked up the charcoal, rapping her left fingers tightly around it, and scribbled onto the ground. Alec knelled next to her, waiting patiently for Jane to finish. She wrote and drew quickly, a childish picture, and handed the charcoal to her brother. He was more eloquent than her, and drew a boarder to her picture, before placing the charcoal on the ground and dusting off his hands. Both were stained grey, as were their knees and elbows. The twins had been coloring on the ground for a few hours.

Alec than had the genius idea to smash the charcoal into two pieces. He did so, and he and Jane both had something to write with. What they were doing was perfectly okay - they were on the abandoned outskirts of town - but they still wished not to be caught. Madiline and Benito believed them to be elsewhere. No need for them to find out the truth.

They continued on peacefully - happily, quietly - until the pounding footfalls of a running man made them look up.

He was one of the richer men in town. He was clothed in blue silk, had a lovely red-headed daughter the twins detested, and had a fat stomach. "Witches," he hissed, backing away, eyes steely, fingers clenched.

Jane dropped the charcoal and stood, Alec following her example. They were older now, and knew the consequences of being caught as a witch. "No, I can assure you that my brother and I are most certainly average. Pitifully so. I apologize fully for any confusion we may have caused you."

His eyes narrowed fearfully, mouth dropped open stupidly, and his hands clenched into fists. He stood still and terrified, glaring at the twins. They looked innocently at the fat man, smiling small, cute smiles. "The Devil," he whispered steely, backing away. "The mark of the Devil."

Alec looked to Jane, and both shrugged. They knew not of what the man was speaking of, or how they had any type of mark.

"The left hand." His voice was carried on the gentle wind. He was running back to town, horrified, ready to rat on the children for being left-handed.

"Alec," Jane asked quizzically. "What is the matter with being left-handed?"

He smiled at his sister, replying evenly, "I do not know."

At the same instant, they both looked to the ground where their picture was. It was ten feet all around, with wavy lines and stars for a border. Underneath read the word 'Harold'. In shaking, dark smudges, the twins had sweetly scribbled a picture of their brother. He was tied to the ground, sticks gouged into his eyes. His hands were bitten, fingers and toes inserted into his mouth. There was a gaping hole where his nose once was, and his head lay upon his brain. Harold's stomach was ripped open - "With scissors," Jane had smiled. - his organs were placed around his body, and his feet had been sawed off of him and burned. His hair had been ripped from his head - "Pecked away by birds," Alec smirked - and his ears were stuffed into the hole on his face. It was a pretty morbid picture the twins took great pride in.

"Before anyone comes back," Alec whispered smartly, prodding Jane in the ribs, "We should get rid of this."

"I do not want to," Jane pouted. She broke away from Alec, picked up the charcoal, and began doodling bugs and gashes of her older brothers' legs.

"Janie," Alec reasoned, bending next to her. "Think of what the ignorant population will do to us."

She agreed, and toting water from a nearby river, the twins managed to rid the ground of their picture. They buried their charcoal, than ran back to the river they had stolen the water from. They jumped into the warm, slow moving water happily, allowing for it to clean them of the charcoal stains. When they were clean, they ran home, mercifully avoiding the mob that had gathered where the picture had been. The twins were not quite dry when they arrived home, but they sneaked into Jane's room.

By the time the mob arrived at the door - Madiline and Harold wanted nothing to do with them, therefore ignoring them as they arrived home - Alec and Jane were both dry. They lounged together underneath the window, allowing for the sun to warm them.

"Why, yes, of course," Harold's mothers voice drifted into the twins room. "Please do come inside."

Only seconds later was the door to Jane's room thrown open. "You," a crazy old hag whispered. She pointed a claw-like figure to the twins. "They are one and the same." She paused, licked her chapped lips, and continued. "Burn them as equals."

The mob nodded and shouted their agreement, rushing into the room.

Jane nor Alec were fearful as the people began hitting them, shouting cruel things about how 'demonic' they were. "On what charges," Jane hissed, "Allow you to do this?" Her voice was so low, and so filled with bitter anger, that the mob backed away fearfully.

Jane stood, leaving Alec sitting, and stalked toward the mob. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and her voice was a whisper, and hard. "Get out of my home." Her words were said slowly, and she continued to walk toward the group. Alec expected them to rush at her, drag her into the square, and execute them both. Instead, they fled from the building, shouting phrases such as "Witch", "Devil", and "Burn."

Harold, Madiline, and Benito stood in the doorway, shocked and shaking. "I told you," Benito whispered to his wife. She nodded in agreement, glaring at her youngest children.

Both Alec and Jane were stunned that the crowd had left them, and they felt as if some outside force had made them leave. They both seemed to be the only ones to feel it, but it was as if they were being watched, and something happened that made the mob leave. Something supernatural, and out of their control. Regardless, they were pleased that the mob was gone. They had better things to do than be attacked. Alec wiped the spit from Jane's face, and she smoothed his hair from where it had been pulled.

"I love you Alec," she whispered, ignoring her family.

"I love you too, Janie," Alec smiled, taking his sisters hands in his.

"What did you two do this time?" Benito asked snidely, wrinkling his nose at the twins. Alec kicked something under Jane's bed, and the twins shrugged.

"We were just drawing a picture when a big, fat, jealous man ran up to us. Said we had 'the mark of the Devil', didn't he Alec?" Alec nodded to Jane, and she continued. "We were just drawing, Benito, I can assure you." The twins smiled sweetly at their father. He huffed and slammed shut the door, yelling the command to not leave the room until let out. Madiline, Benito, and Harold all laughed mockingly as Jane asked how long it would be.

She sat down on her bed, kicking Alec in the back as he crawled under the bed. "What are you doing, Alec?" She inquired.

Her brother came out from under the bed, holding the thing he had kicked underneath their. It was a beautiful string of white pearls, and the twins could only assume that it had fallen from some fat brod while she was in the room. Alec crawled behind Jane on the bed, attached it around her neck, and smiled.

"They look so pretty on you, Jane," he murmured.

Jane smiled at Alec, running her hands along the necklace. "It is so pretty."


	11. BirthDay

-

___Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place..._

-

Chapter Eleven

-

BirthDay

-

The twins sat happily together as a storm raged outside of their home. It was the day that marked the seventh year of their life, and neither cared. Madiline was going out of her way to bake what she called a cake. Benito was out in the rain, buying gifts. Alec nor Jane could understand what was happening. On their past birthday, Madiline and Benito both had made a cake and bought presents for Harold. Why they were suddenly being nice was bemusing.

Harold was sitting near them, arms crossed, face sour, pouting. He obviously was not happy that he wasn't getting two birthdays in one year. He glared in the direction of his younger siblings, and they smiled blissfully at him. Harold frowned, turned around, and took to staring at the walls of their home.

"Do you understand why we are doing this for you?" Madiline asked her twins, taking the cake and placing it on a platter. "Benito nor I wish to have evil children. We had decided - with the Priests' blessing - to give you one day to prove that you aren't spiteful monsters."

Jane glowered at Harold's mother as she turned around, and smiled in unison with Alec as she faced them. "How have we been so far?"

"Compared to how you normally act - fine," Madiline answered. She blew on the cake, then sighed and sat down at the table.

"If Jane and I behave beautifully today, may I move back into her room?" Alec asked. He remembered vividly what happened the last time he had been caught in there, and never wanted that to happen again.

"If your father says it is okay."

The thunder came at the same moment as the lightning, just as Harold was opening his mouth to speak. He screamed at the noise, ran to his mother, and pressed his face into her. Madiline tsked, patted his back, and sat him next to her.

While Madiline waited for the cake to cool and Harold cowered, Jane and Alec watched the storm.

It was only about six-thirty, but it was dark as night outside. The rain was pelting down everywhere, in such ways that Harold commented that the crops may be full grown by the time it was over. It rained so hard and so quickly, it looked like streaks of white, and the whipping wind was good enough to drive it into someones face. The thunder and lightning came quickly, and yet Benito hadn't managed to find his way home. Secretly, Jane and Alec were hoping that he had drowned, or died in some other way while out. It was just as Madiline was completing the cake that Benito came in, soaking wet and shaking.

He glared at his children, as if it was their fault that he was cold and wet. Both could assume it was because they had been born on the day, and therefore forced him to leave the house and buy them a gift. As he pulled off his coat, he tossed one piece of candy - peppermint - to Jane and Alec. They frowned, thanked Harold's father, and went to put it away. As soon as they were gone, Benito produced a new pair of shoes for his favorite child.

Harold put the new shoes on quickly. They were the first pair he had ever owned, and besides Benito, was the only one in the family to own a pair. Madiline wanted to say something to Benito, but she knew what would happen if she talked back. So she huffed, folded her arms, and held her tongue.

In all honestly, she did not want Jane and Alec to get gifts. She did not believe they deserved any, nor needed any, but she took what the priest said as if it had come from God. If he was willing to give the children another chance - when no one else wanted to - then Madiline was all for it. If she did not care what the priest said, then she would not mind at all that Harold got shoes while the twins got cheap, poor candy.

Jane and Alec came back, frowned at Harold, and resuming sitting on the ground. They were unfazed, and were anticipating something of the sort. Jane brushed her fingers over the neckline of her dress where her necklace was hidden. She'd worn it everyday since Alec had given it to her. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, so she hid it under her dress. The woman who lost it currently had a reward for its return, but Jane had no chance of giving it back. The vile woman invaded her home, lost it, and rightfully it was Jane's. Alec smiled, and laced his fingers with Jane's.

They were called to dinner then. After the soup they suffered down, the cake was served. Benito was served, then Madiline, Harold, and finally the twins. By the time they got their piece, the cake was nearly gone, and they had a small slice. The cake - slightly burnt and minty - was disgusting to both, but neither complained. Harold enjoyed it thoroughly, and was frequently holding up his feet to show the family his shoes. The long, pointy end kept hitting Alec's thigh.

After Madiline cleared the plates, Harold felt the need to lift his leg again. Alec had become quite sick of being hit with shoe, so he swatted at it. With pathetically fake theatrics, Harold fell out of his chair. He cryed out mournfully when he hit the ground, and both twins could not suppress a snicker. It was nice to see him in pain, whether or not the pain was false did not matter.

Benito and Madiline ran to Harold, and Madiline picked him up, and nestled him into her arms. "My poor baby," she whispered, stroking his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle hurts!" Harold whimpered, pressing his face against Madiline's neck.

Alec and Jane rolled their eyes, and stood from the table to leave. They realized that they had messed up their only chance to share rooms by hitting Harold's shoes, but they did not care. It would only be a matter of time before they were once again separated.


	12. PunishMent

-

___Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place..._

-

Chapter Twelve

-

PunishMent

-

"What is wrong with you two?" Benito shouted, shoving his twins to the ground. It was just after they had made their way into Jane's room. Benito had stormed in after them, and had taken kindly to shouting at his children.

Alec and Jane lay sprawled on the ground as Benito shouted, flinching as he raised his hands to strike them. Just as he always did, he grabbed the shoulders of his children, shook them roughly, stopping only when their nose began to bleed. He took fist-fulls of their hair and ripped it from their scalp, kicked them, and punched them.

His large hand rapped around a lock of Alec's hair. Alec did not flinch or move, but glared at his father. Benito pulled at his sons' hair, causing Alec to lift from the ground. He did not cry out, but tried to reassure Jane in some way. She had already been trying to hit Benito back, with no luck.

Benito tugged, and rapped his other arm around Alec's body to support him. With that, he was able to rip the hair from Alec's head. Alec whimpered, and took his sisters hand once he was dropped back on the ground.

"Why do you think it is okay to hit your brother? You delinquents should be taking lessons from him!" Benito aimed a kick at Jane's head, and Alec's right hand shot up to take the blow. Benito's foot connected to Alec's wrist, and a crack filled the air. Alec and Jane gasped in surprise, and Benito smiled viciously.

"Envy is a sin, you brats." Benito laughed, and hissed, "But that does not matter to you, does it?" He placed one foot on Jane's chest, and laughed. "You both bask in sin. It is your constant companion. The Devil's children, why, you most adore sin."

He left the room, and neither twin moved. They knew from experience that he would be back, and it was best for them if they stayed still. Benito came back into the room moments later, clutching a tree limb in his hands. He tossed it onto the bed, and dragged his children onto their feet. "It is about time I taught you two how to hit."

Benito picked up the stick, all the while explaining the proper way to hold and swing. "Now," he laughed, "You swing."

He aimed the branch at Jane's face, and it hit her cross the eyes and nose. She gasped, hands flying up to check for damage. Jane kept her eyes closed as her hands roamed around her face, looking for inquires. Her nose was bleeding more heavily, and her eyes stung. She cried out when she heard the branch hit her brother.

Alec gasped as the branch hit his torso. His hands flew to hit, choking for breath. He crumpled against the wall, and Benito hit him once more. Alec fell onto his knees, gasping for breath. Jane was next to him instantly, rubbing his back. "It is okay, Alec," she whispered, glaring at Harold's father. "Just breath."

The branch-wielding idiot was breathing heavily, right hand rapped tightly around the limb. "What shall we do with him?" Jane asked, just as Alec was beginning to breath properly. "I think he needs to be hit with the stick, right where it would hurt the most."

"I think my wrist is broken, or something," Alec stuttered, and he and Jane stared down at it. It certainly appeared ill. It was red, and beginning to swell.

"We can find a physician in a different village; hopefully they will be able to take a look at it." Jane murmured, glancing up at Benito.

He smiled at them, walking the two feet it took to reach them. "Let me see Alec," he commanded. He took his forearm and pulled it up, glancing curiously at his sons wrist. "Hmm." He dropped Alec's arm, and pushed on his head until he was laying on the ground. Benito stepped on Alec's wounded wrist, laughing as Alec gasped and struggled.

Jane pulled herself from the ground, took the branch, and hit Benito in the back with it. She and Alec were hardly two and a half feet tall, and had trouble reaching heights. Or in this case, Benito's head. Benito moved away from Alec, whipping to face Jane. "You little bitch," he hissed, yanking the tree branch from her grasp. He pinned her against the wall, and hit her in the face until she was bleeding heavily and unconscious.

Then he turned to Alec. He was kneeling on the ground, cradling his shattered wrist to his chest. He glared at Harold's father, and Benito laughed. "You will never learn, will you boy?" Benito asked, chuckling.

Benito bent to stare at Alec. "Where did you go wrong?"

Alec bit onto his lip to keep from replying, and looked down to hide his face. After what he had done to Jane - Alec felt as if the same had been done to him - he knew to keep his mouth shut. "Have you nothing to say?"

"No, I don't."

"Good," Benito praised, lifting one foot. "'Cause I really don't want to hear it."

He kicked Alec in the temple, and promptly strutted out of the room. Alec grew dizzy, and his sight wavered, and he collapsed soon thereafter onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Jane's head lay in a pool of her blood, and her face was badly scratched. Her nose was broken, and both eyes were swelling. One of her rids was cracked, but she was in good health otherwise. Alec, on the other hand, was far worse. His face was in the same condition as Jane's, and so were his ribs. Alec's right wrist was shattered. Both twins were missing over half of their hair. The floor was sparsely covered with blood and hair.

Outside, Benito was cleaning himself up, and Madiline was checking his back to make sure it was not hurt. Harold was grinning through the doorway, hoping that his siblings were dead. When his parents saw him staring, he asked, "Are they dead?"

Benito shook his head, and placed one hand on Harold's shoulder. "No, son, they are not."

"Why aren't they?" Harold whined. He believed that Jane and Alec received too much attention that he should be getting, and knew this problem would be solved if they were rotting.

"Unfortunately, I would be put on trail for murder, and be killed myself." Upon seeing Harold's frown, Benito added, "But do not worry. They shall be burned sooner or later."


	13. LittleCat

-

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

-

Chapter Thirteen

-

LittleCat

-

Jane and Alec sat down onto the ground, cursing the dirt and worshipping the stars. It was late at night, the moon was full, and the weather was pleasant. Their only complaint was that the dirt was going to stain their clothes. The little cat, just passed being a kitten, sat in Jane's lap, purring contently. The twins stroked it, marveling at the only creature that did not flee at their presence. The cat was orange in color, with cream colored stripes that ran down its back. It was a jumpy, scared little thing. The twins had found him three days after their birthday, and had vowed to take care of him. They had had him for three months, and he ate the rodents that populated their home.

They had named the cat Beezle, short for the creature they had heard much about. The townspeople had begun to throw around some big words the twins knew not of the definition of. There was no one to ask, so they sat sweetly while long words with complex meanings were hurdled at them.

Beezle drifted off to sleep, and Alec ran his fingers down his tail, laughing with Jane while she giggled.

"He'll wake up, Alec." She warned, petting Beezle's head.

"I do not care," Alec said dismissivly, moving his hand to rest atop Jane's. "We never get to spend any time with him when we are awake. When we are awake, he is not."

"Cats are supposed to be awake at night, and sleep at day," Jane murmured. "Do you believe that there could be something wrong with our Beezle?"

"He is a very lazy bastard. It is quite possiable that he naps in between rat-killing expectaditions." Alec answered, smiling at Jane. "Is there a problem with that?"

Jane was quite for a moment, and then answered: "No there is not."

There was a racket from the trees in front of them, and two teenage boys emerged. They were dressed poorly, as was the vast majority of the town. Their dark hair fell past their shoulders and into their brown eyes. Dirt was smeared on all visible parts of their body, and their hair looked similar to a rat nest. They smirked cockily at the twins, and the one on the left drawled. "Well, if you'll look at that! It seems that da witches got demselves a cat ta play with! Ain't nothing like a good cat fo' a witch ta be messing with. What da say? We go play?"

The one on the right nodded. "It seems that that could be a good plan. I assmue that we intent to cart them off, so no one can hear? It would be a pity if anyone heard, and our fun had to cease."

"You need to leave now," Jane spoke slowly. When they did not retreat, she and Alec said loudly: "Higgily, jigily, miggily, frog eyes and boy heart combine to-"

The brainless one shrieked, turned, and ran, waving his arms comically. The other said a sentence that primary contained words that Alec nor Jane knew the meaning of. After a paragraph of nothing had spilled from the idiots' mouth, Alec and Jane stood, hugging the cat close. Beezle continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening.

"Form a delicous cloud of pain and disappear, so dark and delicous that the nasty from the bowels of the Earth combine in it, creating a huge, amazing orgy, so clouded with evil and-" Alec went on with their fake-spell.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "You know not of what you speak of, child."

"Chaos, that monsters and demons, cursed and carefree alike come together, join in a not-so-beautiful union, and so creates the rain that shall melt the flesh from your bones." Jane finished, smiling at Alec and Beezle. Both were prepared to do something more drastic if the boy did not leave, because they were becoming quite frustrated with his incompetence.

He scrunished up his acne-ridden nose and glared at the children.

"Your friend has fled stupidly," Alec began.

"So your plans of 'carting us off' seem to have fallen flat," Jane continued.

"I suggest you leave," Alec added.

"Or we will hurt you," Jane finished.

The boy picked up a rock, hurled it at the twins, and ran.

It struck Jane just above her temple, making her bleed. She did not whimper or stir, having become accustomed to pain. Alec, furious with the boy and vowing vengeance to him silently, frowned. "He hurt you, Janie." The look on his face was innocent heartbreak. "I do not like that."

"I will be okay, Alec," Jane told him, dropping the now awake Beezle onto the floor. He ran off in the direction of the boy.

Jane was not bleeding heavily, so Alec leaned toward Jane, and licked away the blood. He cringed at the metallic taste, but smiled when Jane giggled and grinned at him.


	14. FoWard

-

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

-

Fourteen

-

FoWard

-

"_It is not fair!" She attempted to protest, her sickeningly childish voice mingling with that of the old woman and her teenage son. "I have not done what you accuse me of. Why do you say this? What have I done to you?"_

Shortly after the night with the cat and the child, Benito had hurt Alec. Not in the normal, cliché level of abuse he normally did. He broke his ribs and tortured him, pouring wax on his body, and made him go for days without food. One day, when Madiline was out and Harold was in school (the school teacher wanted nothing to do with the twins, and so she refused to give them an education), Benito had come home from work early.

Jane had been trying to help Alec, because he was bleeding, and Jane was scared and did not know what to do.

Benito sauntered in, as if he owned the place, which he truly did not, and smiled greasily at Jane. "Jane," he nodded. "Come here."

Jane picked up a candle holder, tucked it behind her back, and limped over to her father. "Yes, father?" She asked sweetly.

"What is that," asked Benito, trying to grab Jane's arm. "What do you have there?"

When Jane did not respond, he slapped her, and Jane pulled the candle holder from behind her. It was heavy, and she wasn't sure what it was made of, but it could work.

He was going to kill Alec.

He was going to kill her.

He has ruined everything.

He was going to kill Alec.

Jane slammed the candle holder onto the side of his head, surprising him, and she did it again before he could respone. He tried to fight back, but miraculously, Jane had knocked him unconscious. She struggled to drag his body to the river, but she managed. When she arrived there, she continued to pound his body with the candle holder, until he was dead and she crying and scared.

"_Do not lie to me," said the woman sternly, "I say you do it, little girl."_

_Her son snickered._

She could not believe what she had done.

What had come over her?

She pushed his body into the water, and it swept him away. She sat on a rock and cried, scared for her impending execution, wondering what had ever come over her.

It grew darker and she knew that Madiline and Harold both were home. They would be wondering where Benito was. Thinking of this had made her cry harder. Jane was out for a long while until she heard gasping and cursing, and turned to see Alec attempted to make it down the incline.

"Alec," she had cried, running up to him and swiping at her tears. She helped him down.

"Madiline wants to know where you are," he spoke, breath labored from the broken ribs and long walk. "I am worried. I heard something." Alec traced one finger down her cheek and left arm, where thick, bloody scratches were. "Aside from these, you are okay. Tell me, Janie, what happened?"

"_What would I want to steal your stupid cloth for anyway, you nasty wench?" Jane hollowed. "I want nothing to do with the peasant cloth. I am above it! I am above all of you!"_

"I killed Benito," she had whispered, taking one of Alec's hands. "I didn't mean to, though. He was just… and I… I'm scared."

Alec had smiled kindly at his sister and kissed her nose. "His body is gone, he is dead, there are no witnesses. No worries, little sister."

Jane smiled and Alec grinned back. "You promise?"

"Nothing will ever hurt you again," he had vowed, kissing her nose once more. "I shall make sure of it."

_Jane and Alec were ten now. Neither were blamed for their father, as there was no proof, but everyone believed they did. Harold stayed away, only making snide comments. Madiline removed even the smallest bits of warmth she had left for them. The village left them alone. They had the feeling like they were being followed, but it felt comfortable, like the followers cared._

_Just as Alec promised, no one had yet hurt Jane. They spent their days playing in the woods, and would steal food when they could. Little time was spent at home. Beezle had been killed when they were nine, by some girl with a broom._

"_She is a witch, not us," Alec had whispered in Jane's ear, smirking. "Cat, check. Broom, check. I can just imagine her lifeless body, pale and covered in her blood. Can you, Janie?"_

_Jane had been walking through the middle of the town when it happened. Some woman she did not know jumped up and accused her of stealing some worthless cloth of hers. Jane did not, and the two were currently arguing._

"_Search her," suggested the boy, smiling. "Let us see the little girl naked."_

_So the woman did. She pulled Jane behind her display cart, and with the little girl kicking and screaming, retched the old and rotting dress of the girl, leaving her completely bare. She had scars over the back of her from the beatings she used to receive, and all those in the square could see them, and all of her. _

"_She does not have it, after all." Admitted the woman, throwing Jane's dress back at her. Jane shoved it on and ran home._

_Later that night, unbeknown to either twin, a fire killed the woman and her family._

;;;

What is probable is that it is not possible, and we both shall die, and that will be the end of it. Admittedly, I do hope that is not the case. But, from the way things are going, I would not expect otherwise.


	15. BreakIng

_Come on baby,_  
_Surrender your lips,_  
_I can take you someplace nice..._  
_I can take you...someplace nice._

Chapter Fifteen

BreakIng

Rumor of the fire was, naturally, placed blame on Jane and Alec. After all, were they not harassed by her earlier? People began to worry harder than ever (_M__indless, thoughtless killers. Should we allow the danger of them living old and breeding? I think not._)

The twins were bewildered by the deaths, but pleasantly surprised. It was like whoever was watching them – for they were sure of it now – cared for them. They were not afraid of the townspeople killing them (_Not yet. Perhaps when we are older._), so they did as they pleased.

It was not yet time for anything to happen. Jane was perfectly content sitting at home, amidst the glares of her mother and brother, loved by her twin, then be bothered by new things. Since fate worked this way, she was once again confronted with a problem that would require her immediate attention.

A family had moved from Germany. It consisted of a mother, her mother, a father, and their little blonde daughter, just one year younger than the twins at nine. They were open-minded and scoffed at superstition, and so Jane knew that there would be trouble.

When she tried to speak of this with Alec, he told her that he wanted nothing to do with them, but open-minded was good, and they may be their only support in the future. Jane did not like this answer, so she took to spying on them.

They were quite unlike any family she had ever seen. The females were treated as equals, and the daughter seemed to have scarcely any woes and worries. Jane envied her, of course, although she would never dare admit it.

The girl, Killar, tried to become friendly with the twins. Jane was spiteful and spit at her feet, and Alec had retreated so far into himself that he did not even hear her kind words. Both children were left to themselves once more.

Madiline ignored them, refused to feed them, and did nothing when Harold took Benito's place. Harold would, cautiously, bully the twins, but he, as well as the rest of the town, knew bad things happened when the children were messed with. Jane and Alec were quite content with this treatment. Alec was a ghost, moved little, and rarely spoke. Jane stayed with him, imaging stories and slandering enemies.

The fire had been Caius' idea. Aro wanted the woman to die, primarily because she was born. So, of course, Caius suggested death by fire. Marcus broke their legs first, so they could not leave.

The Volturi would, on occasion, travel to see how the children were doing. They tweaked things in their favor, certainly prolonged their life, and were the reason Benito's body was never recovered. They did not approve of the new neighbors.

As Jane and Alec grew to be eleven, Alec developed a relationship with Killar. He told he admired her name. She told him she admired his bravely. Jane was not pleased. Their first fight would be over Killar.

* * *

"Alec, I do not understand! We are twins and have been forever! Now, this _wench _moves in and you are now the best of friends. What ever happened to me? You were not even home to protect me yesterday – " she gestured to her black eye. "You spend all your time with that horrid little girl."

Alec sighed and tried to placate his sister. He put his hands on her shoulders and said calmly, "Janie, no one will ever take your place. You are my twin and I love you. I have never had a friend before, and I dearly hoped you would be glad for me."

Jane shoved away from Alec. "You spend all your time with her!"

"I am here with you now," Alec reasoned.

"Only because she was needed to tend to goats!" Jane shouted back, hands clenching into fists. "You have tender feelings for her, do you not?"

"We are simply friends."

Jane snorted, doubting what he said. "You ignored my other compliant."

"I would, believe it or not, be with you now. Even if she was available." Alec tried to pin Jane to the wall again. She alluded him.

"Have you tender feelings for her?" Jane asked shrilly, grateful her family was not home.

Alec breathed in slowly and exhaled quickly. "I am eleven Janie. How am I to know? Perhaps."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "I am eleven and know."

"Know…?" Alec asked quietly, unsure as to what Jane meant. Did she mean that she loved Killar or him?

Jane pushed him against the wall and glared sternly. "I know I love you." When he tried to speak she pressed a finger against his lips. "Not like that." She shook her head. "I did not expect you to understand." She thought for a moment. "It is okay. I do not mind."

"You _like _me, Janie?" Alec asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," Jane said dismissively. "You are my brother."

* * *

Alec sat next to Killar on the rock. She had her dirty feet in the river, and her face titled toward the sun. "Is everything okay, Alec?" She asked. Alec had already informed her of the argument he had gotten into with Jane the previous day, but wondered if something else could be on his mind.

"I feel as if I am maturing too fast." Alec admitted, not sure if he understood himself.

Killar looked intently at Alec, like one trying to solve a difficult riddle. "What do you mean by that?"

"Jane asked me if I had tender feelings for you. I told her _perhaps_ as I am only eleven, but what am I to know? I wonder now…"

Killar moved to lean in front of Alec. "I wonder also," she murmured.

Carefully, and without breathing, she lent forward and traced her fingers along his jaw. He exhaled contently. When she was sure of his content, she cupped his face in her hands and leaned in, and just as their skin met, and just before their lips touched, a startled gasp yanked Alec away from her grip.


	16. FinalStraw

_Come on baby,_  
_Surrender your lips,_  
_I can take you someplace nice..._  
_I can take you...someplace nice._

Chapter Sixteen

FinalStraw

Jane walked down the road to the river, thinking about what to do with Killar. She had been to spooked at her _ability _to contempt murder, and she knew it was something she could never do if in the right mind. Which, of course, she hadn't been on the horrid day. (Although, she could admit, that she would like to be able to commit murder again, only to see Killar die.)

She stepped carefully down the hillside, only to see the most horrifying sight of her young life. Her gasp was startled, and carefully hid her anger and heartbreak. _He was _her_ brother._

Alec pulled away from Killar and looked worriedly at Jane. They had already begun to pull apart. What could this mean for them?

Jane looked at him nastily, then her eyes snapped to Killar. She clenched her fists, her face set with fury.

"Killar," he spoke quickly. "I must leave now, but I assure you that I will be back." She was smart, and Alec could only pray that she understood.

Her eyes darkened, and she nodded primly. "I understand Alec. Do what is right."

* * *

The walk home with Jane was awkward.

Her fists were clenched, face white, lips pursed. She was positively steamed.

"Janie," Alec attempted.

She rewarded him with a venomous glare.

He pushed her against a tree and looked at her strictly. "Jane, I do not know what you fear. You are my sister, and always first in my life."

"_She _is second," Jane said bitterly.

"Someone has to be." Alec still did not understand.

Jane looked past him and spoke, "We had all are firsts together. First word, first theft, first beating. Will other things not follow?" Alec knitted his eyebrows together as he understood. "I do not ask for a relationship. I do not want one." Jane pulled Alec close the way Killar had. "I just want all our firsts to be together. If you swear this so, I will forget all misgivings."

She titled her head. "Shall we make a deal?"

Alec nodded mutely. He did not expect to marry Killar anyway.

Jane kissed his timidly, unsure of what to do and how to please him. With a hand in her hair, Alec guided her head. Their first kiss was slow and awkward, and especially so when Alec parted her lips and shoved his tongue into her mouth. They stayed together like this, breathing through their noses, doing something very taboo, for longer than most experienced adult couples. When Alec finally pulled away, his lips were red.

"Does that please you Janie? May I now go back to Killar, with your blessing?"

Jane grinned at her older brother. "Why, of course!" Secretly, she wished the girl would be ran over by a horse, her neck snapped, or stomach impaled.

* * *

Killar straddled Alec and leaned her head against his shoulder. "My father would be most horrified."

"Mine is too busy being dead," Alec deadpanned.

Killar pursed her lips. "I am ever so sorry. What happened?"

"It is not my secret to tell," Alec admitted, sorry he could not. It humored him, however, that she was sad for Benito's death.

"Did Jane do it?" Killar asked bluntly, beginning to play with his hair.

Alec spluttered. "N-no, why ever would you think that?"

Killar laughed loudly and pulled her head back to stare Alec in the eyes. "I have seen your sister. She is closely guarded and quick to glare at all creatures. She hates both your brother and mother. Rumors, also, help me believe my theory. So tell me, did she? I will not tell anyone what you say."

Alec could not believe her. He wanted to, but he couldn't. "Jane would slaughter me." He didn't. But he did. Alec was pleased with himself.

"How did it happen?" Killar whispered, awed. Shocked, although she already knew it. It was impossible for her to even imagine killing anything. She wasn't able to kill anything bigger than an ant.

Alec shrugged. "Jane got mad."

Killar thought for a moment. "I shall do my best not to anger her."

* * *

A young man, around twenty, was chasing thoughts around his head. He walked leisurely along the dusty road, enjoying the sunlight as it warmed his skin. Few clouds were in the sky, and the color was a deeper blue than normal. A pleasant breeze blew across the grass. It was his defiantion of perfect weather.

As he walked, he glanced around him. Not thirty minutes after starting out, he noticed that after a small grouping of trees, the road went down, and while sloping, was covered with rocks. _So the stream runs through here, _he thought. As he looked, he noticed a newer resident, Killar, entwined with Alec Bugiardo (Which all knew meant liar). He and his twin sister were currently being put under consideration for execution.

They, of course, did not know this.

So, the young man did the only thing he thought acceptable to do, he turned around and ran back into town to inform the priest of more devil worshippers.


	17. GoingDown

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me_

Chapter Seventeen

GoingDown

Jane placed her feet upon Alec's lap and frowned. "What if Killar wants to have sex with you?"

Appalled, Alec went red. "Janie that's two, four years off. No need to worry."

Jane did not stop. "Will you do it with me first?"

Alec sighed. "Yes, Janie, I will."

Jane smiled triumphtly.

"You know," she began slowly, "I heard Madiline speaking to the priest, and they apparently plan to kill us soon. What shall we do then?"

This news alarmed Alec. What could they do if the town wanted to kill them? Absolutely nothing.

Alec looked resolutely and Jane and said apathetically, "There is nothing we can do."

Jane wanted more.

"We are but only twelve – "

"We turn thirteen in one months time, I do believe."

"But Alec," Jane argued in a whiny tone. "They cannot plan to kill children."

Alec shook his head. "They plan to."

"Why?"

"Madiline has Harold. She does not need us." Alec shrugged. He had come to this conclusion long ago, and it no long bothered him.

Jane pressed her lips tightly together. "I will not let it happen."

Alec smiled warmly at his twin. "I have faith in you, Janie."

* * *

Killar leaned against the side of her home, a breezy smile on her face. She did not hear her grandmothers chokes, mothers cries, or fathers swears as they were tied, and did not know it would happen to her until it did.

* * *

Alec leapt down the rock hill and landed ten feet from Jane, who was wetting her feet in the stream. She was becoming more unstable since she had accidentally killed Benito, but Alec would not let that deter him.

His legs ached from the jump, but he payed them no mind. "Janie! They have taken Killar and her family and plan to execute them!"

Only caring because Alec was distressed, Jane turned her head slowly and asked, "Why?"

"For associating with witches." Alec's voice was bleak. There was no way they could survive much longer.

Jane leapt up and ran to her twin. "We must leave."

* * *

Killar cried fearfully when she saw her mother be pushed down onto her knees. Her fathers and grandmothers head lay not two feet in front of her, and the blood soaked her feet. She screamed mournfully when the ax swung up into the air, knowing all the while she would be next.

* * *

Alec helped Jane back to the main road. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her sternly in the eyes.

"If something happens to me, you are to leave. Do not contemplate revenge. Do not try to help me. Although it pains me to say the phrase, save yourself."

Jane narrowed her eyes. Alec did the same. "I will _not _leave you."

"Jane I will follow my advice, and you will do the same."

He turned away and began to walk.

"We'll get a few things from home and then head north."

Jane nodded, angrily. "Okay."

She ran forward and took her twins hand.

* * *

Killar closed her eyes fearfully, whimpering. "Please, please," she begged. "Alec is not witch, he is good. Ple –"

The ax swung down and her head fell from her body.

For a few moments after her head hit the ground, Killar stared around, terrified.

Then, her eyes glossed over and Killar saw no more.

* * *

Jane ran with Alec down the road. They planned to go home, grab some food and clothes, (admittedly, there was little of both) then run north. "Perhaps to Britain or Germany. Somewhere no one knows us," Alec had said.

Neither had wanted to admit it, but both were absolutely terrified. This was not helped when they saw the rabble outside their house.

"If you have never gotten with Killar, this never would have happened."

* * *

The croud cheered as the bodies of the four devil worshippers were moved from sight. They knew a similar treat would be coming in a few weeks time, and that it would be much longer, and therefore more enjoyable.

* * *

"They have not yet spotted us," Alec whispered hoarsely.

He was stepping backward, pulling Jane with him.

"Forget our things," Jane began.

"We must run," Alec finished.

They did.

* * *

Caius rapped his arms around the head of the werewolf, grinning when the Guard tightened their grip on the foul creature.

With a jerk of his arms, Caius ripped the head from it. Aro clapped. Marcus stared. The Guard finished killing it.


	18. RunningAway

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me_

Chapter Eighteen

RunningAway

Jane lay down amongst the rocks and dirt, sighing tiredly. Alec and her had spent the rest of the daylight hours running (walking really, because Jane nor Alec could run further than twenty feet with the threat of impending death) north. Somewhere along the line, they knew that the rabble (and surely the rest of the town by now) knew that they had fled. That they knew. It did not matter, Alec had assured her, because they were running and would not be caught. This information made Jane feel better, for she was scared and ready to believe anything positive that was put in front of her.

Alec was not doing as well as his twin. He was exhausted and his legs hurt. He had to play leader, peace keeper, assurer. Normally, he forced his way into the position, but now Jane needed him to do it, even if she did not know it. Alec did not know how far they had gotten. They left the town, and a few others, put there was no way they could have passed more than five miles. If they wanted safety, Alec knew, they needed speed and distance between them and their old town. That, he told himself, could wait for morning. He closed his eyes to sleep, but had them shut for no longer than ten seconds.

"Alec, I am hungry," Jane said slowly and dreaily, pressed tightly against him. "What will we do for food?"

Her twin did not need to mull over his options. "As we walk, we will look for food."

"So we shall graze like cattle?" Jane was not a fan of that idea.

"Have you something better, sister?" Alec asked rhetorically. Of course she did not; there was nothing better. It was the same as in the letter he had given her - _we both shall die, and that will be the end of it. Admittedly, I do hope that is not the case. But, from the way things are going, I would not expect otherwise._

Always cynical, Alec assumed they would die of hunger or be captured. He lied to Jane and told her positive things. So in need for something good, she believed.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Athenodora asked Sulpicia in a conversational tone. They were walking, arm-in-arm, throughout one of the gardens outside of the Volturi castle.

Sulpicia glanced over quickly. "Heard what?"

Athenodora lowered her voice. Corin was near by.

"Two days after Aro, Marcus, and my Caius left, something… odd happened with the children. The village is in an uproar. I believe that they are dead or dying, and you know what that will do to Aro. He wants them alive for five more years." Athenodora gazed at the sun.

"Are they being tried as witches?" Sulpicia asked.

Similar things had been happening in Volterra. She thought it all ridiculous.

Athenodora nodded.

"Foolish humans," Sulpicia muttered cruelly. "So what do we do?"

"I think that we should send word to Aro. I do believe they are somewhere North, near Heidi's birth place." Caius never liked to talk about such things with Athenodora. She almost felt bad about planning to save the children, considering how her mate hates them, but she knew what was best for the Volturi.

_I shall make it up to him, _she thought with a smirk.

A smile fluttered at the edges of Sulpicia's lips. "If your fragile mind could be back on the subject…"

Athenodora giggled apologetically. "So who should go?"

Sulpicia tipped her head. "We send two to find out what is happening with the children, and we spend the fastest runner with Demetri to find Aro."

Athenodora smiled widely. "Brillant plan, Sully. Shall we alert the Guard?"

"We shall."

* * *

Harold kicked the twig from his way as he walked with his friends, Jean and Phillipe.

"So, what happened to those witches?" Jean asked, a sneer on his large face as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Harold shrugged, embarrassed by them and worried they would make him be executed. "I haven't the slightest. They up and left yesterday. Musta come home yesterday though, and saw the people. Probably why they are gone."

"Did they do spells?" Phillipe asked, surveying the females in the center of the village with interest.

Lying, Harold said, "Yeah, I think anyway – I do _not _like the stuff – all the time. Mother would beat them for it."

"How did they react?" Phillipe had a fetish for those sorts of things.

Jean looked eagerly at Harold.

"Well, when they were younger they'd cry, but now they don't do anything. Ruddy freaks."

Things were quiet for a moment.

"How long 'till they get caught, do you think?" Jean asked, now picking at his yellow teeth.

Harold glared around him, as if expecting his siblings to come tumbling forth at any moment. "They're probably still around somewhere, so a day."

"What if they don't get caught?" Phillipe looked at his chewed fingernails.

"Do I look like a priest?" Harold snapped. He was not liking this conversation.

"Naw," Jean said quickly, smirking. "Much too stupid."

* * *

Kovi (Swedish and the fastest runner in the Voltrui Guard) and Demetri were currently making their way north. They hadn't the slightest what was happening south of their home, but they knew it was no good, and so they moved as quickly as they could.

"You hinder me, Demetri," Kovi shouted from three miles ahead.

"We come from two different sectors of the Guard; I Elder and you Lower. Speak to me with the respect I deserve." Demetri shot back, running as fast as he could, trying to catch up to Kovi.

"You Demetri, run as quickly as a human and therefore deserve no respect."

Glowering, Demetri swore and said, "I will make sure you perish in our next battle."

Kovi simply laughed.

* * *

In the two days since they had fled from their home, Jane and Alec had managed to walk ten miles, lose three and two pounds respectively, and become very weak.

Jane leaned against Alec and told him, "I am tired of running. Why can we not find the nearest village and call it home?"

Alec placed his arms around her. "However far along we are can easily be eclipsed by many back there. If you wish to perish, I will not stop you from naming here or anywhere else your home."

"You know what I mean," Jane told him. "I am just so tired."

With this in mind, Alec led Jane into a more sheltered place and told her to rest. While she did so, he went out to try and collect food, not hearing anything unusual.


	19. PlainSight

_I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When you're beside me  
_

Chapter Nineteen

PlainSight

Kovi skidded to a stop and waited, a cheeky look on her face. She waited, arms crossed, for Demetri to _finally _show up.

As Demetri caught up to her, he glared and hissed, "You _bitch_."

Kovi titled her head, clasped her hands, and smiled innocently.

"_Bitch_," Demetri repeated.

* * *

Sulpicia sat down on the settee and crossed her legs.

Athenodora mimicked her moves.

"What do you think will come of this?" Sulpicia asked.

"I do not think they are dead. Not do I think they're well. Therefore, I believe that we will have children in our Guard."

Sulpicia swore. "Gods no."

* * *

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood together ten feet from the Guard, discussing whether they should go to Russia to investigate a rumor about _two _werewolves. Caius was set on yes. Aro wanted to go home to Sulpicia. Marcus did not care.

"Master, Master, Master!" Shouted the notoriously overdramatic Kovi as she crashed into the clearing. "Something is happen-"

Caius glared at the girl and made her stumble back. "Of course! We have to head back just to save the walking accidents! Just wonderful. Forget me, then." He began walking south.

Demetri finally made his way into the clearing. Caius placed a hand on his chest, and they walked away together.

"ing with the twins. Mistress Sulpicia and Mistress Athenodora fear they may be in danger of execution. They say your return home is prudent."

* * *

Five days after they left home, Jane and Alec found themselves only eleven miles from their village. They thought they had gone much further.

Alec, against Jane's better judgement, (but in tune to her hopes) suggested they stop, rest and eat, so they they could better fit into whatever town they snuck into.

"So, Janie," Alec said, trying to hold a proper converstaion. "What do you think of where we are?"

The part of the country they lived in was no good for hiding – wide expanses of grass and little trees.

"It looks like _there_," Jane grumbled. "Why doesn't it look different?"

"I don't know, Jane," Alec admitted. "Maybe the whole world looks like this."

A smile brightened Jane's face. "Yes! And we could be in Germany, and perhaps we will be accepted into a royal family."

"Or in Spain. I bet you could outrun a bull, Jane."

Jane smiled sweetly at her brother. "You flatter.

"We could be in Russia, and we could play in snow!"

"Or perhaps Britain. I hear they have beautiful gowns."

"Or maybe north! Da Vinci was named Master in the Company of Artists. I would love to meet him."

"_Or," _Alec said, thinking he had a good one. "We could be in Greece. Would it not be lovely to join their army?"

"Oh _yes_!" Jane agreed enthusiastically, disregarding their rules on women.

* * *

Corin peered from the rooftop, Santiago next to her. _To _next to her. "Personal space, Santiago, if you do not mind."

Santiago grinned lustily. "I do, in fact, mind."

Corin stepped away. "We have what we need. Jane and Alec fled north – we can go see if they are well. Harold and Madiline refuse to leave their home. A hunting party his been sent for the children."

"Shall we go check on them?"

Corin raised an eyebrow at Santiago. "_I _will go. You go report back to Sulpicia and Athenodora."

Santiago frowned.

"Cold-hearted whore," he finally mumbled.

"Not my fault," Corin sang as she jumped to the ground.

* * *

As night fell over Italy, Jane curled next to Alec. He rapped his arms around her.

"It is cold," she whispered.

"I know Jane," he replied apologetically.

Jane placed her nose in his shoulder to warm it.

* * *

Corin watched the children – entirely too dirty and malnourished – curl around each other, a motherly smile on her face.

_They haven't gotten far, _she thought, _Surely they will be captured soon._

She turned and ran back to Volterra.

* * *

The following morning, Aro, Marcus, and Caius arrived home. Sulpicia greeted Aro with a kiss. Caius greeted Athenodora with a hateful glare.

Her face fell. "Dear Caius," she said, rapping her arms around his neck. "I am so sorry. I had to do what was best for the Volturi."

Caius pushed her away. "How about what is best for your _mate_?"

Sulpicia and Aro continued to kiss.

Marcus stared at the wall.

The Guard was outside.

* * *

Four days previously, a man had watched Alec pick for food. He heard him speak to Jane, and when the hunting party came around, he told them the direction the twins went.

He was slashed in the neck and left to die.

* * *

As afternoon on day six rolled around, Jane noticed something.

First, it was a black dot.

Then it grew bigger.

She knew what it was.

As she scrambled up to run, she tripped and fell, twisting her ankle.

The mob spotted them and moved faster.

"Follow your command, Alec!" Jane ordered.

But he helped his sister up and tried to run with her.

The mob was too close.

They could hear shouting.

Jane cried.

The twins tried to move.

But the mob caught up to them.


	20. BleedingOut

_I will not die  
I'll wait here  
For you  
In my time of dying_

Chapter Twenty

BleedingOut

Blinking, Alec opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. Where ever he was was the darkest shade of black he had ever seen. As his eyes got used to the black, he realized he lay upon hay, and was in a room with paneled walls. _A barn then, _he thought sullenly.

His ankles were tied together with shackles, and those shackles were connected to the wall. His wrists were tied together, three feet of chain between them.

"This is just lovely," he deadpanned.

The townspeople had moved slowly, victoriously, and it took one week for them to get back.

He didn't remember the trek back.

"Why did they just not kill us back there?" Alec muttered more, moving around.

The place seemed small, and there was an arch on the west side.

"Janie?" He called loudly, fearfully.

On the other side of the arch, Jane held a struggling rat in chained hands, grimacing as she squeezed its blood into the her mouth. She was just _so _hungry. As soon as she heard her brothers voice she dropped the rat, swallowed, and said as loudly as she could, "Alec! Are you okay?"

Alec smiled, relief flooding through him. "I'm tied up, hungry, but otherwise okay."

Jane shouted back, "The bastards broke my ankle and foot!"

"Which one?"

"The one that tied me up. Fat, dressed in blue silk."

"Why is a rich man involved in this?"

"I haven't the slightest."

"Is there food?"

Jane grimaced and swore. "Find a rat in drink its blood, that's all I could find."

"Are you kidding?" Alec thought he would rather go hungry than drink rat blood.

Jane smiled mournfully. "Unfortunately, no."

* * *

"What do we do now, Master?" asked Renata.

The Volturi was aware of Jane and Alec's situation, and were trying to decide upon a way of dealing with it. _Damned humans._

"We get ready for two new Guard members," Aro said simply. There was nothing left to do. And, for all he knew, their powers would strengthen after the torture. He would not say that in front of the Guard. It was better for them not to know some things about him.

"So we allow them to be tortured?" Sulpicia did not believe her mate.

Caius grinned.

Renata shrank back.

Afton rapped an arm around Chelsea's shoulders.

"Yes."

"And killed?" Caius finished excitedly. Athenodora placed her head against his shoulder.

"Almost," Aro smiled. He made the most _brilliant _plans. "Just before they die, the Guard will go in and kill the townspeople. Marcus, you, Caius, and I will save the twins. Marcus, you will get Jane. Caius, Alec. Before hand, we will be waiting and watching."

"What has the town decided?" Athenodora asked, still hiding her face.

"Death by fire."

Corin winced.

Caius grinned.

* * *

Madiline peered fearfully out the window of her home.

"Mother?" asked Harold. "Are we going to be going to be killed also?"

Madiline waved a hand at him. "Don't be silly. Of course not."

"But they killed that one fam-"

"_We do not approve_," Madiline hissed ferally. "_We will be spared_."

Harold nodded and walked away. "I hope this is over soon."

* * *

The next day Alec found himself hanging from the raptors. Ropes tied his arms behind him, and other ropes allowed him to be swung to the ground and back again.

"Admit it!" A man shrieked.

Alec shook his head definitely.

This wasn't going to kill him. It was only torture. He could deal with torture.

They swung him down.

Agony exploded in his arms as he fell and a reluctant scream ripped from her throat.

* * *

On the other side of the arch, Jane found a piece of cloth over her face. She was tied, spread eagle, on the floor.

She was becoming more and more furious as she heard Alec's screams.

"Ten seconds from now I will ask for a confession," a gruff female voice said.

All anger was forgotten when the woman began to pour water on her face.

* * *

The doors to the feeding room opened and Heidi strutted in, following behind a group of thirty whom she had under her power.

"Oooh!" One nun said, pointing to the floor.

Caius' right eye twitched. _What was so great about the floor?_

The last person to enter was a boy in his late teens, Philippe.

Corin and Santiago gaped when their eyes landed on him.

"Should he go back?" Sulpicia asked Athenodora.

"He cannot now." Athenodora shrugged.

Aro frowned.

"What does that mean for the twins?" Chelsea asked Afton.

He shrugged.

* * *

Jean looked at Harold. "What happened to Philippe?"

Harold's eyebrows furrowed. "I've no clue."

Philippe's mother came dashing out of her home. "It was the witches!" She pointed at Harold, eyes wide and wild.

* * *

Alec sat angrily on the ground, arms dislocated. They had stopped the initial torture on him, and the first on Jane. He hadn't said anything, but they had to stop, lest they kill him.

Jane wasn't doing as good. They'd been captive for one week. Nothing much had happened to her. She'd taunted them for it. She no longer would now.

"Please, please!" She begged.

But the man simply placed the _thing _on her left breast – or whatever it was, she had only gotten her period two months previously.

They ripped it off.

Jane screamed loudly and shrilly, desperately and pained.

They repeated the action on the right.


	21. TheVirgin

_It's all just a numbing charade  
until the day you finally  
wake up and you're not  
afraid_

Chapter Twenty One

TheVirgin

Apparently, the daughter on the man who had broken Jane's foot liked branding. They had cows, and although it had been frowned upon, her father had always let her mark them with the family symbol. When she had come in – blonde and bright-eyed, looking to take in the misery of the girl she so hated – Jane had sneered the best she could. But Annalynn Jenean could tell she was lying. She had had _her breasts ripped off _with the Spider. Makeshift bandages covered her chest. Jane was nothing, and they both knew it.

So, three days after the incident with the Spider (the twins thirteenth birthday) Annalynn had asked her father to brand Jane. Just on her back, so she and everyone else could know who owned her before she died. Although Gregron Jenean's wife, Kenido, and eldest son, Jaspien, said it was a bad idea – who _wanted _to be associated with witches? – Gregron succumbed to his daughter and allowed for Jane to be branded. Only, of course, on the condition that Annalynn come in when it was over, and he be completely alone when it happened. Both got their wish.

* * *

Harold had left the front of the residence of Philippe's parents shortly after he was pointed at. She had followed, blaming him in her mad grief over her son, but Madiline had not allowed her entrance into her home, and the woman had left to care for her other children. Now, it was all over town that the Bugiardo family, was, in fact, on the side of their youngest children, and danced with the Devil.

Madiline had gone nearly mad with fear with Jean had delivered the news, mockingly, for no one had any pity for those who were Dark. Harold had tried to explain it to him, but the date was set, and Madiline and Harold would be stoned the following day.

They did, of course, have to go and watch the rest of their family die. The two had looked forward to the day in the beginning, but no longer. Madiline sat alone on the day that marked the thirteenth year of life for the twins, wishing she had murdered them when she had the chance.

Harold sat on the floor not ten feet from her and pondered his life. He wasn't bad, he came to conclude. He wouldn't have been bad, had things not been so biased for him. But, he regretted nothing. The idiot siblings of his would have been caught and killed, even if he was nice to them. If acting cruelly to them had not made the village happy, then there was nothing he could have done. Harold would die thinking he had done his part.

Madiline would have to, had she not heard the screaming and rioting, and realized that the execution of the twins would be happening five hours before planned. She had latched onto Harold then, and cried, cried still when they were dragged into the town square.

* * *

The Volturi and Guard (all of the Elder, as they wanted the village dead quickly) had set out early in the morning, for they did not know when the ceremony would take place, and they did not want to be too late. It would be a shame if they had to miss the twins, and for them to pass, low, dirty, and human.

In the end, it had been Renata who had murdered Philippe. He had reminded her of someone in her human past – and that was just too painful. More revenge, she had called it.

* * *

Six hours before the ceremony was to take place, Gregron had Jane tied on her stomach, her back bare for the brand.

Alec sat in his part of the barn, playing sadly with his fingers, trying to drown out the noises from the other room. What could he do? He was no longer afraid of his fate, but he feared for his sister, and believed that his silence would make things easier for her. _At least we will be killed together, _he thought sullenly.

Everything was as fine as he could force it, until a scream waked him up.

"Alec, Alec!" Jane screamed terrified. She knew what was going to happen. It couldn't. "Help me! Please!" She did not know why she begged for his help, but was silent when they ripped her breasts off. She realized then that her priorities were not as straight as they could have been.

Alec looked down at his feet. He struggled to stand, to move. He could not. He would not be able to leave unless he got his feet from the shackles. So he slid his right wrist from the chain – it was very painful, but he was small enough so that it caused him no injury. He went to work at his feet, hitting them again and again with the metal, wincing and biting his lip. All the while he did this, knowing something bad would be happening to his sister, but had not yet. He could stop it. He was determined to.

Finally, one foot broke, and he managed to slide it from the shackle. The other followed shortly. He crawled across the room then, dragging the chain still attached to his left wrist. Jane had stopped screaming, and he heard someone moving about in the other room.

He managed to enter, and see his sister.

She was terrible. Her hair had been shortened, just as his. They always did that before a burning. Her chest was flat and blood covered most everywhere.

A fat man in blue silk moved around, an iron poker not too far from where Alec was. He managed to grasp it and crawl over to the man.

He swung it at his legs, and the large man buckled. Hollowing, the idiot lay on the floor, grasping at himself and swearing.

Alec hit him again and again, wanting him to suffer for all the horror he had but Jane through. He did not know how he did it, but he killed the man. The large gash in his chest and the heart that now sat in the hay was proof enough.

Jane did not have time to ask questions or say thanks, the door had burst open – the screams had been heard – and a crowd of people were looking for answers.


	22. LastTime

_Everything burns_  
_While everyone screams_  
_Burning their lies_  
_and burning my dreams_

Chapter Twenty Two

LastTime

No answers were to be given. Everything the townspeople needed to know was right in front of them. They all knew that Jane was a murderer – the little demon had killed her own father years ago – however, they thought her reserved brother would a die a virgin in that way. It was not to be.

The boy was more damaged than his sister, they understood. Here was a boy that had beat a man – a rich, respectable man – dead. Torn out his heart and then just laid there, a small, victorious smile on his face.

Jane had worried over him, shouting that the deed should not have been done, but her brother simply told her, "I failed you when you were captured, Jane. Should I not have tried just this once to redeem myself?"

They shared a small, insane smile, and their hands brushed together.

Then Annalynn had Alec on his knees, her small hands around his neck. Others held his shoulders and kept him down. First, he thought he was going to be killed. _You're not that lucky_, the cynical voice in his head drawled. _You are going to be burned still. They just want you to be a bit quieter, so those of weaker stomachs can watch and cheer. Just as your dear mother and brother. Surely they will be cheering everyone on. Aren't you excited?_

Jane was also forced onto her knees, and a much bigger man – the son of the late chestnut seller – rapped his hands around her throat.

Both were choked until they could only sit quietly and attempt to breath. By the time it was time to begin, everyone had gathered in the square. Madiline and Harold were in the middle, Madiline sobbing into Harold's shoulder, and Harold oddly serious. They were happy to see Jane and Alec go, however.

The two were dragged over the shoulders of two men who they did not reconinize. Annalynn cried loudly, holding the hand of her mother and brother. Why did her father have to die? He never did a thing wrong.

Two iron stakes sat close together in the ground. Jane was tied to one, and she did her best to spit and curse at the crowd, who cheered when they were brought in. Alec was tied to the other and made no sounds or facial expressions, just looked at Jane, wishing he could do something, anything to make her not feel anything. He knew that when done correctly, it could take two hours for one to die.

Madiline glared murderously at her children, and with Harold, began to shoot and curse, condemning them for their horrid ways. Madiline never thought that it was partially her fault they turned out the way they did.

News of what happened with Alec and Gregron had quickly hit the ears of the Volturi.

"Thank the Gods!" Caius exclaimed, much louder than he should have been. He glared disdainfully at the two containers of water. "I did not want to wait any longer."

"Would it have killed you?" Aro was rather sick of Caius' complaining.

"With any hope, it will kill _them_." Caius gestured to the twins, who had just been sat on fire.

Jane's screams intertwined with curses, and it made Caius even angrier. "Horrid little parasite."

"Then you would have wasted your time." Aro smiled pleasently as Caius took in the knowledge of what he had said.

"Be quiet. I want to hear their terror."

Jane screamed wickedly, even as the pain built in her legs and her skin began to melt. She wanted _them _to feel the fire, _them _to suffer, _them _to pay for the way her life had went. Alec, however, looked the best he could through the smoke at Jane. While she hollowed and spitted, wanting, so sadistically, for them to hurt, he only wanted _her _to stop hurting. To not feel.

Aro was correct with his reasoning.

"I want to begin now," Caius had barked, five minutes into it. He was far from bored, but he had better things to do, and the thought of saving the little brat, having _that _in his future, made him want to act now.

"Very well," Aro allowed after a moments thought.

Caius and Marcus picked up the containers and ran into the square, going to extinguish the fires. Aro followed slowly after.

Felix ripped the head off Annalynn, licking at a bone as he did so.

Santiago bit into Harold's nose and spit it out, playing his game until Harold's eyes were knotted in his hair, and his body was empty of blood.

Madiline had the pleasure of having her blood sucked through her breast while Demetri raped her.

Heidi pranced around, ripping heads from people. She wasn't hungry, and wasn't in the mood to play.

Jaspien was the last to die. He had tried to take refuge behind the apothecary, but Afton had found him. He had ripped his jaw off and left, no longer thirsty.

Caius and Marcus poured the water over the twins and ripped them from the stakes, holding them in their arms. Caius distastefully, Marcus uncaring.

"Go on now," Aro prompted. The children looked like they would die soon.

"You do it!" Caius thrust Alec's limp body at Aro as Marcus bit into Jane's neck.

As her screams started anew, Alec cracked open his eyes and tried to find his twin.

Aro shook his head.

Caius bit Alec, doing so quickly and wincing. "He is nasty!"

"You two should hold them on the way back to Volterra." Aro said smartly.

Fifty-one dead bodies lay on the ground, most bloodless, but much blood had been spilt on the ground. Demetri leaned against a building, looking content. "_Humans_," Caius sneered. "When I thought the Guard could get no lower…"

"Corin, Chelsea, do take care to see the city is reduced to ashes," Aro ordered as he lead the rest of them back home.

As they screamed, the twins managed to find each others hands. They hung there, between Caius and Marcus limply, but from the strong way they gripped each other, Aro knew they would make formidable Guard members.


End file.
